Playground Fun!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: How did one night of passion in a child's playhouse create so much chaos? When former friends begin to plot your demise, it helps to know who your enemies are. Primarily GrimmXIchi, but the Sexta Espada might have some serious competition. Read at your own risk, it's fun!
1. Betrayed

_**Disclaimer:**__The wonderful Manga/Anime belongs to Tite Kubo and any affiliated with him. This story however is all mine! _

_A/N: This still is my second attempt at a Bleach story but it has now been rewritten. I really want to get back into writing but I sadly just don't have the time. Instead of jumping straight into an underdeveloped plan, I figured I'd ease my way in, getting reacquainted with my own writing style. Hope you guys stick with me! I'll do my best. ^_^_

Dedicated to my friend 'Secret Soubi' because she came up with the name and she's an all round amazing kind of girl!

**Playground Fun!**

* * *

"Renji…" Ichigo couldn't contain the tears that escaped the corners of his eyes. "Why did you cheat on me?"

"Ichigo-" The male named Renji had his words limited and couldn't continue his sentence as Ichigo started sobbing once more. The red head had known he was hurting his lover but he couldn't stop the feelings he began developing for the raven haired girl. He had tried to stay away from her but his heart couldn't and wouldn't allow him to do so.

"How long Renji? Why the hell didn't you tell me you had feelings for _her_? You kissed me every night knowing that you weren't thinking about me at all, you only wanted her!" The carrot head couldn't prevent the anger that slowly seeped into him as he poured out all his pent up emotions onto his ex lover. Ichigo tried to fight back the tears but found himself failing miserably as he drowned in the pain and sorrow caused by his so-called friends that were supposed to care for him.

His heart had been shattered by the two people he loved most, no one would be able to mend the pieces back together again.

The not so mysterious girl Renji had cheated with turned out to be Rukia. The raven haired female shinigami had been Ichigo's best friend since the first time she was sent to Karakura Town from Soul Society. She had been the person who introduced the carrot head to the man he had came to love with all his heart.

"Berry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings the way I did. I couldn't help falling in love with Rukia." Renji tried to reason with the broken teenager that stood before him.

"Don't call me that, I don't care anymore about what you do behind my back, just get the fuck out of my room and leave me the hell alone!" Renji was a little taken-aback by the outburst and was going to leave the room when Ichigo's father politely knocked on the door. The red head had to wonder when the man had ever knocked on the door. Every time he slept at Ichigo's house, his lover's crazy dad would kick the door open in a very forceful and un-ceremonial manner to reveal both boys cuddling in the warmth of each other's arms; they would remain in that loving position until of course Ichigo snapped; lost his common sense and kicked the man into the nearest wall.

"Ichigo, you have a guest downstairs, do you want me to send her up or would you like to go down and talk to her?" Ichigo's father looked at him with empathy in his eyes; he could only imagine how hurt his oldest child was. He never forgot his son on the phone talking to Renji about how much he loved him and how he wished they would always stay together and beat Aizen and his Espada. Ichigo's icy tone brought his father back from the memories he was having when his son still radiated happiness from every pore.

"Tell her to leave. I don't want to talk to her; besides Renji was just leaving too." Ichigo shot his friend the deadliest glare he could muster in such a painful situation. His father silently exited the room and closed the door behind him. Ichigo continued to shout at Renji while said red head took in all the insults his ex lover was throwing at him. He deserved everything Ichigo called him. He hadn't been able to gather the courage and tell the boy that he loved another; Ichigo had to find out the difficult and painful way which happened to be the carrot head walking in on his two favourite people fucking each other like sex-deprived animals in heat.

Both boys stopped their arguments to look at the door when they heard someone knock on it once more.

The door silently opened to reveal the one person Ichigo did not want to see. "Hey Ichigo…" Rukia couldn't find the courage within herself to meet the boy's heated glare. She was supposed to be his closest friend who was always looking after him, especially after the time he had put himself in danger and saved her in soul society by preventing her execution; and this was how she chose to repay him, by stealing away his lover.

"What do you want? I thought I made it crystal clear that I didn't want to speak to you; but seriously Rukia, how could you keep looking at me and smiling the way you always did when you knew you were fucking_my_ boyfriend behind my back?" Ichigo wanted to hurt their feelings. He wanted to hurt them just as badly as they had hurt him.

"Hey Ichigo, don't talk to her like that, it was partly my fault." Renji tried to defend his current girlfriend but immediately shrank back at the cold stare the carrot head was giving him. He was pondering on when Ichigo went from broken and hurt to downright pissed and aggravated. The substitute Shinigami radiated anger and annoyance from every pore; if his twitching orange brow was any indication.

"You're damn right it's your fault too." He looked at both of his ex friends individually before continuing his heated glare that burned with the wrath of a thousand suns. "If you're not going to leave my room, I'm just going to leave then." He walked out his bedroom purposely leaving the door open. Once outside the door, away for their line of vision, the carrot head stopped by the stairs and without sparing them a second glance ushered words from out of his mouth that sounded both threatening and maniacal. "I better not find you here when I get back and don't even try apologizing anymore, I don't want anything to do with you ever again." With that said, the orange haired teenager stomped down the stairs; his anger dissipating and depression taking its place once more. He didn't think he was being fair on Rukia and Renji, they deserved love too. He was just angry that they were doing it behind his back while pretending as if nothing was happening between the two of them. Ichigo supposed he had exaggerated a little bit but he was too depressed and still too angry to feel anything at that moment in time.

* * *

The orange haired teenager walked down the cold and lonely streets of Karakura town. He wished he had taken a jacket when he left but didn't have the heart to go back into the house just in case _they_ were still there. The carrot haired had been so lost in thought; he hadn't noticed when he walked into the old deserted park which was a few miles away from his house. He never understood why the City council had agreed to have a playground built here, so far away from the town but he welcomed the solitude, thanking the heavens for the menacing clouds above. He didn't need cheerful children crushing his already foul mood.

He slumped down lazily on one of the swing sets. The teenager was thankful that the swing didn't break under his weight. Though the park was deserted, he kept his guard up, he didn't like surprises. Not anymore. Ichigo started reminiscing in times long forgotten; times when his mother used to bring him to this very park as a child. He thought back to the last time his mom brought him to the play ground before she had been brutally murdered by that evil hollow.

The carrot head was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the large amount of reiatsu that was emanating from someone directly above him. When the unknown being released even more reiatsu, Ichigo's eyes flew wide open and he quickly used his 'special badge' to change into a substitute Shinigami.

"What the hell do you want Grimmjow?" He asked sneering at the man that was smirking above him. Grimmjow Jaggerjack was one of his biggest rivals. The blue haired male was one of Aizen's Espada; his number 6 to be exact.

"I need a good fight Strawberry-chan. Now come at me and see if your sword can cut me this time." Grimmjow always loved messing with the teenager before they started fighting. In his opinion, it made the carrot head fight with more persistence and wit… Or was it just something else he didn't want to acknowledge… He stopped his inner rambling with himself when he noticed the look the orange head was giving him. He looked pissed yet depressed and then suddenly empty and apathetic; a hollow shell of his former self.

Grimmjow couldn't stand the look on his rival's face and tried to get the teenager to react the way he usually did when he made fun of him.

"Damn what's that look for Kurosaki? What crawled up your ass and died huh?" The Espada couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of words. He secretly wondered what could have gotten the boy down this much that he didn't seem interested in fighting.

"Piss off Grimmjow. I'm not in the mood to mess with you; go and have your pointless fighting with someone else because I'm not interested." As Ichigo finished talking, Grimmjow came down to sit on the swing next to his rival, he stared deeply at the boy making sure that this was indeed the famous Kurosaki Ichigo who couldn't refuse a descent fight with the Espada whom he so dearly hated with a passion.

Ichigo noticed the obnoxious Espada staring at him and averted his gaze suddenly becoming very self conscious in the other man's presence.

"I said…" He took a deep breath silently hoping his voice wasn't betraying his emotions. "I'm not in the mood for fighting so could you please go away?" He wanted to be alone in his misery but he secretly enjoyed the other's company though he would never admit it out loud. They were supposed to be sworn enemies.

"I don't like the way you're acting Kurosaki, what happened to the bright sparkling light which illuminated your eyes so beautifully? They fucking twinkled like stars when you fought man." The Espada hadn't known what impact his words had made on the carrot head until he saw a single tear slide down the teenager's features.

The blue haired male didn't know what force he was possessed by when he got off the swing and hugged his rival. It was a small awkward hug which Ichigo welcomed with open arms.

"Hey berry-chan, you're gonna tell me what happened?" He nuzzled the boy's hair and took in the fragrance of the other's strawberry sainted shampoo.

Ichigo explained the whole incident on how he walked in on Rukia and Renji having sex. He explained how much he loved Renji and how much it broke his heart to know that they'd been lying about their friendship all along.

For some very unexplainable reason, Grimmjow suddenly became really angry.

"I swear I'll kill them from making my rival a shrivelling sobbing bitch!" He never really liked the red headed guy and he downright hated the raven haired girl what's-her-face; he even put his hand through her chest that one time. He felt the urge to comfort the carrot head slowly creeping into him once again. He tightened his grip around the boy's shoulder gently drawing invisible patterns on the teenager's back with his soothing fingers. The sixth strongest Espada looked up when he felt a drip of something wet fall on his arm to see the carrot head silently crying into his embrace. Another urge to comfort the boy came over him and he drew his head closer to Ichigo's lapping up the streaks of tears that poured out of Ichigo's watery honey orbs. The carrot eyes grew wide as Grimmjow's tongue flicked out to lick a trail down his cheek. They stared deeply into each other before their lips inched closer and closer. Grimmjow never really being a patient hollow closed the short distance between them and initiated a deep passionate kiss.

After what felt like eternity, both males pulled apart panting and breathing rigidly as they continued to search into each other's eyes for an explanation as to what had just taken place. Cyan blue eyes locked with honey brown as they felt themselves drawing nearer to each other, being pulled closer together by some invincible force.

"Grimm…" Ichigo couldn't continue talking as he felt warm lips press feverishly against his own successfully preventing him from saying whatever he was going to say. Grimmjow grew confident in what he was doing when the carrot head started to respond to the kiss and initiated a battle for dominance. Not being the submissive type, the Espada hurriedly devoured the other's mouth as he pushed his tongue down the other's throat. He drew out slightly allowing their tongues to battle with each other. That was until Ichigo admitted defeat and coaxed Grimmjow to roam his warm cavern which the Espada did without hesitation.

The kiss continued before the carrot head suddenly gasped when Grimmjow pinched his perked nipples. The Espada pulled apart from the orange haired teenager and licked his lips provocatively. He proceeded to leach himself on Ichigo's neck loving the sounds that were coming from the boy's throat. He devoured all moans that escaped the carrot head's throat by kissing him again. He ripped open the Shinigami costume to reveal a smooth golden tanned chest. He trailed butterfly kisses down the teenager's exposed torso. The Espada took a short detour as he kissed dark pink nipples. He bit down hard drawing a strangled moan from the boy writing underneath his every touch. Using his fingers, he pinched the neglected nipple and switched places with his mouth repeating the action several times.

He continued to travel down the boy's torso stopping momentarily at the waistband of Ichigo's boxers. He forcefully used his teeth to tear down the annoying piece of clothing that was preventing him from claiming the carrot _head_.

Ichigo hissed when the cold, chilling air came in contact with his _very_erect member. Grimmjow stared in awe as he watched the pre-cum ooze out seductively out of Ichigo's length.

"S-stop staring and do something about it."

The blue haired Espada smirked at the boy before him. "Sheesh even when you're going to be bottom, you like to challenge me and control the situation. Well you're gonna have tough luck berry-chan because I'm definitely dominating this situation." Grimmjow blew his hot breath against Ichigo's length which desperately screamed for attention if the oozing pre-cum was any indication. He smirked in approval when the member twitched. Flicking his tongue into the slit, he licked all the pre-cum seeping out of the member before taking the full length into his mouth.

"Ah... No shit, you're actually good at this." Ichigo couldn't contain the moans that were escaping his throat as Grimmjow continued to suck his penis for all it was worth. As he continued being pleasured by the person he least expected to make him feel this good, all thoughts of Renji and Rukia slowly drained out of his mind leaving his head and heart clouded with lust and want.

After a few minutes of the Espada sucking, nibbling on and licking his member, Ichigo finished with a startled cry, spraying his seeds into Grimmjow's awaiting mouth. He swallowed the load his rival emptied in his mouth and licked his lips sensually. Ichigo noted the habit and found himself growing extremely fond of it.

Grimmjow brought his lips to Ichigo's ear and flicked the outer shell with his tongue.

"Mmmm, you taste good Kurosaki, better than Strawberries." He whispered seductively into the other's ear loving the shiver that ran down Ichigo's entire body.

He stripped himself of his clothes all the while leaching on Ichigo's neck. He sucked on the junction between the teenager's neck and collarbone leaving several hickeys. Ichigo thought about how he was going to hide those when he got home seeing how he didn't bring a jacket. He figured if he stayed in Shinigami form, no one would notice him as he made his way to his house and covered himself up.

His trail of thought got interrupted as he felt himself getting lifted up off the swing. Grimmjow threw the substitute Shinigami over his shoulder like he weighed nothing what so ever.

"Hey where are you taking… OW!" The number six Espada dropped Ichigo down on one of those play house things (where children often played family) with a loud thud.

The carrot head arched his back as his spine made a sickly cracking noise as it bent over the shape of the wooden house. Grimmjow shrugged sheepishly before pecking Ichigo on his lips as a way of apologizing.

"With that look on your face, it's hard to believe that you're actually sorry!" Ichigo looked sceptical at Grimmjow's nonchalant shrug.

"Bastard, I knew you weren't sorry."

"Whatever. Now stick your ass in the air. I told you I was going to dominate this situation!" Grimmjow said an evident smirk on his face. He successfully stopped the teenager's complaints by sticking his tongue into the tight passage.

Ichigo didn't even see Grimmjow move and arched his back painfully as the pleasure washed over him. The blue haired Espada pulled his tongue from Ichigo's entrance and drove it through the tight ring of muscles. He plunged his tongue in deeper and deeper. Ichigo could practically feel the other's smirk against his rear.

"You like that don't you? Be lucky there aren't many people with high reiatsu levels living in this area. They would have felt the spike for sure… You're so wild!" The substitute Shinigami could hear the playfulness behind Grimmjow's words which showed that he in fact loved the noises Ichigo was making. The Espada jumped in front of Ichigo and shoved his throbbing member into Ichigo's mouth as a method of lubricating it without any warning. Ichigo didn't seem to mind as he greedily sucked on Grimmjow's penis as he coaxed it wet with his saliva. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking the entire length in deeper and deeper. When the Espada thrust in roughly into his mouth, the carrot head gagged slightly. Feeling satisfied, Grimmjow pulled his raging penis from the teenager's mouth and positioned himself by the other's rear.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh" Ichigo let out a long painful moan as Grimmjow forcefully thrust himself inside his body. The Espada kissed the tears that stained Ichigo's cheeks.

"Fuck Kurosaki, I thought your fucking mouth felt good. This is fucking great!" Grimmjow felt utter bliss, Ichigo's tightness and heat was enveloping him rapidly and he found it harder to control himself. He started with a few shallow thrusts not wanting to hurt the substitute Shinigami. His carnal need began creeping up on him and Ichigo's shallow gasps weren't doing anything to help the situation. Fisting a handful of orange hair, Grimmjow's thrusts became more rapid and urgent, his member disappearing into the tight delicious hole he couldn't seem to get enough off.

"Fuck G-Grimmjow…" Ichigo couldn't find himself using any coherent words except for the ones he used to plead the Espada to go "harder" and "faster!"

Grimmjow pounded deeper into Ichigo absolutely lost in ecstasy at the pleasurable sounds the other was making.

Ichigo looked at him questioningly and slightly pissed when the Espada pulled his dick out his entrance and walked into the small wooden house.

"Where the hell are you going?" He snapped. He didn't like the other stopping half way when he could already feel his second orgasm building up.

"Wipe that pissed look of your face and come on in."

The substitute Shinigami reluctantly agreed and walked into the house having to bend down due to his height. He wondered what the hell Grimmjow was doing by coming into such a tight and cramped space.

The sight that greeted him immediately shot all thoughts out of his mind. The Espada was sitting with his back against the back wall gently stroking himself making sure he was even harder than before.

"Stop staring and sit down." Ichigo looked in disbelief at the Espada. There was no way the both of them were going to fit into the cramped little building. His eyes grew wider when he realised what Grimmjow meant by sit down. He meant sit down on his cock.

"God you're slow, no wonder I always kick your ass. Though I'm kind of glad I didn't damage it for obvious reasons." The Espada waited impatiently for Ichigo to position himself in line with his pulsing dick.

When the carrot head seemed to be struggling with impaling himself on the other's cock, Grimmjow roughly thrust upwards smirking stupidly when he hit Ichigo's prostate gland causing the substitute Shinigami to scream out in ecstasy.

Having finally found a comfortable position, the carrot head Shinigami bounced up and down moaning loudly as he impaled himself on Grimmjow's member. He pushed his hands up to touch the roof of the small house so he wouldn't bang his head against the low ceiling. He rocked his hips grinning when he could pull sounds of pleasure from the other participant.

Grimmjow snaked his hands around a slim and slender waist as Ichigo continued to roll his hips on his length.

He could feel his stomach clenching and knew his orgasm was coming fast; he held it down not wanting to be the first one to cum.

"F-fuck Grimmjow, I'm so c-close!" Ichigo found himself breathing with much difficulty.

"Yeah same here 'berry!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's once again blood red member and started stroking it in time with the teenager's bounces.

With a loud scream of Grimmjow's name which the teenager failed to muffle, he shot his load upwards staining both of their bare stomachs.

Feeling the other's walls clench down on him, Grimmjow mumbled incoherent words that sounded like "Ichiberry" and came deep inside the boy's body. They remained still allowing Ichigo to milk the Espada for all he was worth.

They could see their sweat coated bodies being illuminated by the light of the gleaming moon. Ichigo smiled down at Grimmjow. They didn't need to share words of sweet passion. The other knew perfectly well how much he had helped the other. All he could do was smile in return and claim those plump pink lips once more.

"Okay now get your sexy ass of me, Aizen's got a meeting and I didn't know it was already this late." The substitute shinigami felt a little pain in his chest when the other announced his leave. Ichigo could feel the other's eyes on him. He could feel the substance creeping down his thighs as well as Grimmjow's seductive hands aggressively cupping his butt.

"Yeah… time flies by when you're having fun." He tried to sound nonchalant and uncaring but knew his voice was betraying the hurt he was starting to feel.

After exiting the house and getting dressed with much difficulty on Ichigo's side, damn did his ass hurt; they stared at each other awkwardly waiting for each other to break the silence.

"That was definitely better than fighting you." Grimmjow commented before smirking at the boy standing uncomfortably before him.

"Haha yeah…"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know you enjoyed it and we've definitely got to do it again!" Ichigo perked up at the statement which at all wasn't a question. He had instantaneously figured the Espada was going to leave him as he was without any consequences to their action.

At Ichigo's disbelieving look, Grimmjow sighed and drew himself closer to his former enemy, now lover.

"You didn't just think I'd just leave it at that now did you?" He sighed again when Ichigo nodded his head in agreement admitting that the question was exactly what was on his mind.

"Well you're wrong." Grimmjow kissed him tenderly. "I'm going to find myself more often now in the real world and your ass better be ready for me. I would have loved to stay but I don't want Aizen getting all suspicious."

Ichigo nodded approvingly. He didn't need Soul Society and all the Hollow and Arrancar in Hueco Mundo finding out about his new blooming relationship with the number six Espada.

After opening the Garganta gateway to Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow kissed Ichigo once more before stepping in and disappearing into the sky.

Ichigo sighed into the night sky and entered his real body. He didn't feel like letting curious individuals with particularly high reiatsu watching out of their windows see a floating Kurosaki Ichigo. Besides the pain in his ass hurt too much to be carrying extra load.

Limping out of the park, he made his way home with a content smile on his face.

* * *

_Yay! To anyone who didn't spontaneously lose interest, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it somewhat! :)_

_Tell me if you liked or hated. I'm kind of really tired so if the mistakes in there are like a complete eyesore, just point them out and I can replace the story contents! _

_Anyways, I bid you all a very dramatic farewell! ~throws out marshmallows. ~Mmmm marshmallows! =D_

_NinjaPirate out! Ja Ne~_

A/N: I'm going to write a second chapter because a few of you have let me know that you aren't happy with how Rukia and Renji got away scotch free. Any ideas as to how to punish them? Let me know and if it's deliciously evil, I'll incorporate it into the following chapter.


	2. Regrets

_Hiya! I'm back with a second chapter by request. It seems some of you weren't happy at the fact that Renji and Rukia got off Scott free. Well, while I was watching Teen Titans last night, an entirely new idea spawned itself out of my mind and I'm very enthusiastic about it! Please show your support and I hope you enjoy the story! :D_

_As always, if there are any seriously offending mistakes in the following chapter, please let me know so I can correct it. I like and welcome constructive criticism!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, still not mine. Working on it though! _

* * *

Renji looked on in horror at the sight he was witnessing. The redhead could see Ichigo's legs wrapped around that scum. What was his berry thinking? Why was he letting that filthy Espada, that excuse for a being thrust into him like that? Why was he moaning? Ichigo never moaned like that for him, hell he hated being bottom and here he was downright begging for it. All these questions raced through Renji's mind as he tried to process the act of witnessing his former lover fucking the enemy. Zabimaru's wielder tried to mask his reiatsu but was almost certain that neither man would notice him as they seemed far too preoccupied with each other. Biting his tongue to the point of tasting blood, Renji hastily left the scene, he had to find Rukia and tell her what he just witnessed.

He found the raven haired girl by the lake on the outskirts of Karakura town kicking rocks into the shallow waters. He approached her sullenly, he still couldn't believe what he had seen but Rukia would know what to do, she always knew what to do and right now, all he wanted to do was to erase that horrendous imagery from out of his mind. Sitting down, he told her everything he'd witnessed.

A long moment seemed to have passed before Rukia spoke.

"Renji, are you sure that's what you saw?" Her black locks obscured her eyes but behind them shone betrayal and something else. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was frankly no possible way Ichigo would betray Soul Society, not after everything they've done for him, all the power they gave him to protect those closest to him. She failed to acknowledge the fact that Ichigo got to the level he was at with sheer guts and determination on his part and perhaps a little help he'd received from Kisuke, they had been a constant burden to him but because of his caring nature, he had never disappointed them. Rukia did not remember any of that. Kurosaki Ichigo had turned her life upside down and she would make sure he paid one way or another and here was Renji, handing her his ex-lover's doom on a silver platter. The Vice-Captain thought Rukia was conflicted for the same reasons as himself but he would never have guessed that the raven-haired girl was smiling with glee on the inside. She wanted to get rid of Ichigo once and for all. He was affecting everyone around her and she didn't like it. Sure he had saved her life but her brother now regarded him in higher honours than he did her. Everywhere she went all she would hear was how much of a hero Ichigo was and it was driving her insane. Rukia was trying so hard not to smile but she did do anyway. She realised that she didn't care about her child-hood friend at all, only using him to hurt Ichigo.

Renji could see the conflict and doubts in her eyes and he drew her body closer to his in an attempt to soothe him until he heard the cackle that escaped her. Throaty and small but it sounded evil and the man wondered instantly if he should have told her what he'd seen. He shook the thought away getting angry at himself for doubting his new lover.

"Renji don't be stupid, I'm sure you were just confused." She had to be certain that all of this was true. Oh Kurosaki, you'll meet your end soon. I'll see to it. Renji frustrated and angry with himself, snapped at Rukia, tired of her always questioning him.

"Rukia, shut up." He spat out. "It's hard to mistake seeing your ex-lover fucking another guy. A filthy Espada no less! How dare he?" Anger shone brightly in his eyes, illuminating his chocolate brown orbs.

He sighed seeing her wide-eyed expression. He felt like such a jerk, he didn't mean to hurt Rukia. "I'm just confused; I don't know what to do with any of this." He looked tired and hurt but none of the pain and sorrow he was sure was reflected in his demeanour seemed to phase Rukia. In her deep violet pools glimmered an adulterated hatred for their once best-friend and lover.

"It's pretty obvious to me what we have to do Renji. We have to let the captains know that Kurosaki Ichigo is now an enemy of Soul Society. Th-" Renji cut her off.

"But Rukia, they'll take away his powers. They might even execute him. After everything I've put him through recently, I simply can't allow that! Besides, he might be sorry and continue to fight for us." The young Kuchiki shook her head. "It's better to deal with him now before he becomes a serious threat. You also know what the higher-ups will do to us if they find out we withheld information from them." Renji was so foolish, he always fell for the same tricks. She didn't give a damn about his safety, she just wanted Kurosaki out of the picture and if she could get rid of Renji too, well that would just be her Christmas and Birthday presents rolled into one.

The vice-captain sighed, he knew she was right. Sending a silent prayer to the Gods, they disappeared into the night. Abarai Renji couldn't shake the sense of foreboding he felt brewing on the horizon.

* * *

A few days had passed since Ichigo had his heart torn to shreds by the people he held dearest to him, however, the pain wasn't throbbing as much as it should've been. In fact, it had dulled into a barely noticeable ache and there was only one man to thank for that. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He hadn't heard from said Espada since that night either and the carrot-head had to admit that he was craving the contact of the blue-haired menace. He couldn't have planned it better because seconds later he felt a sudden spike in reiatsu in the air and seconds more, none other than the man occupying his thoughts appeared outside his window, knocking slightly, asking for entrance. Grimmjow let a menacing grin grace his features; he knew exactly what entrance he was really asking to assault. Without missing a beat, Ichigo opened the door and the blue-haired Espada jumped in, landing graciously on the Shinigami's bed.

"Oi, get your filthy feet of my bed. Yuzu changed the sheets this morning." Grimmjow smirked, watching Ichigo's eyes darken with mischief and a promise of death as he dug his heel deeper into the green sheets.

"Bastard. Get the fuck off or you can return back to the hell hole you came from." Grimmjow halted in his actions. No way in hell would he go back to Hueco Mundo without getting some ass after the risk he took just getting here without Aizen's consent.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. See, I'll make it clean. Please. Just don't deny me the pleasure of ravaging that sweet and tight ass." He inched closer to Ichigo, crashing his lips onto unprepared ones and snaking his fingers underneath a grey shirt to find dusky nipples. The carrot-haired teen moaned into the kiss. Grimmjow's lips were always so warm. Despite the silent agreement that Ichigo would bottom, they still fought for dominance, tongue clashing within the confines of hot caverns. They fell on the floor causing a huge thud which resounded within the entire house. Fighting off a demurring Espada, Ichigo quickly broke their kiss and shoved his lover into his connected bathroom. Seconds later, none other than Isshin slammed into his room, flower pot in hand.

"What are you doing with a flower pot idiot?" Ichigo scowled at his father.

"I thought you might've have been fighting with someone. I came to protect you my lovely son." Ichigo tsked at his father stupidity. Really? A flower pot? The teen quirked an eyebrow.

"As you can see, there's no one in here so get the fuck out old man." Isshin was persistent but Ichigo wasn't having any of this today.

"Dad, I said get out. I think I hear Karin calling you."

"Karin my baby, daddy's coming!" The man left as noisily as he had come. Ichigo shook his head, he needed to move out already but it would make his sisters sad. Ichigo would wait for them to grow up a little bit more. He needed some space from that man.

"You can come out now Grimmjow." Ichigo stretched on his bed, scratching his stomach as a yawn escaped his lips.

"You don't look up for much Berry-chan, should I go?" Grimmjow would never admit to caring for anyone but he was sure he felt a soft spot for the special strawberry laying sprawled out on his tiny bed.  
"No, you don't have to go. We could just stay here for a while if you want." He shifted a little on the bed; creating a small space to accommodate the larger man. Grimmjow scoffed outwardly, as if he was going to be cramped up in such a small space. He quickly jumped on the bed, straddling the young boy's hips, his infamous feral grin matching the sardonic glint in his eyes. Ichigo gasped getting ready to scold the man when the Espada spoke.

"Don't worry about it berry-chan, I'll do the work today." He winked and swiftly got to work. Eyeing the small bulge, the sixth best Espada pulled down Ichigo's trousers and boxers finding his grand prize. He gently grabbed hold of the teen's member stroking it to life. Ichigo moaned low in his throat. He had to admit, Grimmow was good with his hands. Not one for patience or any of that crap, Grimmjow put his mouth over Ichgio's member, licking the tip and lowering his head further down and humming around the base, sending lightning bolts through his "berry-chan." He moved like a professional porn star, deep-throating the tan phallus and licking the top to draw delectable moans from the teen trashing under him. He mused in his head how hot the strawberry looked when he was so vulnerable like this. Distracted, he nearly choked when Ichigo bucked his hips, craving, wanting, and needing more of that warmth around him.

"My god!" He practically gasped as the Espada swallowed him once more, using his powerful tongue to push against the pulsating vain on his dick. His vision got cloudy, keeping his eyes open was becoming a ridiculously hard task but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his manhood disappearing and reappearing out of that devious mouth.

"G-Grimmjow aah. I can't k-keep it in…" Ichigo tangled his hands into soft blue strands, pulling on them enough to make it hurt but that was how deep the sensation he was feeling right now. He was moaning and panting uncontrollably; feeling like he could explode. Grimmjow never one to give in to pain continued to suck the enemy – no that word was wrong. He'd never seen the berry as an enemy, just an interesting Shinigami who surprisingly knew how to put up a fight.

Grimmjow mumbled something incoherent; it was hard to speak with a mouth full of hardened penis so he gave one final suck, cupping Ichigo's testicles in his right hand while the other found a perky nipple. He didn't even have time to withdraw his mouth as Ichigo unloaded his seeds into him, hot, thick and heavy. Grimmjow swallowed every drop like he'd been starved for weeks. The teen sweat-dropped, this man was going to be the death of him. Upon noticing Ichigo's flustered appearance, The Espada grinned, seductively licking his lips. The blush dusking Ichigo's cheeks was too much to handle and the Espada considered taking him then and there.

"Aw berry-chan when you blush all cute like that, it makes me want to fuck you. Hard." He smirked at the desired reaction. The teen's blush deepened but he wasn't about to give up.  
"Shut up you foul-mouthed dick'ead. It's just hot in here." To the strawberry credit, it really was hot in the room but that fact couldn't wipe away the stupid and accomplished grin Grimmjow was the sporting. The Shinigami scowled but his expression softened as his lover laid down beside him tucking his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"You're welcome berry."

They lay comfortably in each other's embrace. That was the position they were discovered in when none other than Byakuya, Renji and Rukia burst into his room causing the Shinigami Substitute to stare wide eyed at his intruders.

The ensuing moments where utter chaos. Ichigo tried to comprehend the situation while at the same time trying to get Grimmjow out of his bedroom. How did they find out about their relationship anyway? He bore holes into his intruder's eyes wanting an explanation. Renji looked away under the scrutiny of his lover's stare. His guilt was becoming overwhelming. How was Rukia coping with this? He looked towards his lover who met Ichigo's gaze with a flat stare. There was no remorse in her eyes, just a devilish smirk adorning her features. Renji choked on air. God, what had he done?

Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand, a wordless connection letting the Espada know that he had a plan. Kurosaki Ichigo was no traitor, he had helped Soul Society countless of times so he was not afraid to face them but his lover on the other hand was a very frightful enemy, one they would kill without a second thought. Ichigo had to get him out of here. Without chance for any of the room's other occupants to react, the teen hurriedly grabbed the Substitute Shinigami badge on his bedside table. He lunged for Renji, full force with the intent to maim or seriously injure. Temporarily distracted by the unforeseen move, Grimmjow took his chance to escape not before promising to come back for the carrot-head. Isshin kicked Ichigo's door expecting it to be locked. He was sure he heard a loud noise coming from his room so Isshin concluded that his son was hiding something but the carrot-top was nowhere to be seen; the only indication to his absence being the open windows and fluttering green curtains. Isshin sighed; he didn't know where he had gone wrong with Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo sat patiently in the cell he was provided with waiting for someone to come and explain themselves to him. He had been locked in the small space for over eight days now and no one had even batted an eyelash at him. After pacing back and forth the first few days and demanding answers, he had given up, deciding to just wait and see what those bastards had planned for him. His appearance looked calm and betrayed nothing of the turmoil he was facing inside; he was confused, hurt but above all, the Shinigami substitute was livid. He realised he'd been intimate with the supposed enemy but he'd never once thought that they would take it so seriously? These senile old bastards were so prejudiced. The teen's musings stopped when he heard footsteps outside the Iron Gate he was barricaded behind. He was sure that the entire cell was protected with multiple kido spells because they would've taken into account that if he'd wanted to leave he could just kick the doors down. Renji's awkward cough brought him back to reality once more.

"What do you want Abarai?" Renji flinched at Ichigo's harsh tone which left him feeling like he'd been stabbed my icicles.

"Uhm, I just, Uh, I didn't m-mean" Why was he stuttering? Why couldn't he get his words out? Renji couldn't stop averting his gaze from Ichigo's honey coloured orbs threatening to drown him in a bittersweet pool of his own blood.

"If all you came here to do was stutter, I'd very much like for you to fuck off." Ichigo was smiling but it was an empty smile, the scariest thing the redhead had seen in a while.

"Ichigo, I came to apologise, please hear me out." The prisoner scoffed, this was going to be hilarious.

"For what Abarai-kun?" Ichigo couldn't disguise all the venom that was seeping out of him. Was Renji really going to apologise at a time like this for cheating on him? The least he could do was man the fuck up and stick to his decision for leaving him. Renji's next word cut through his sense of arrogance and the Shinigami substitute literally saw red.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo had to be certain he had heart that right.

"I'm sorry for bringing your new found relationship to the attention of the captains." Renji quickly continued before Ichigo had another chance to interrupt. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would take it this far. Byakuya told me that the elders aren't even going to give you a fair trial. They find you guilty of the highest level of treason and they plan to execute you. I'm here to help you break out. Ichigo please trust me." Renji's eyes shone with unshed tears. He was the scum of the earth, he had betrayed his lover and let his jealousy get the best of him and now the life of the man he loved was endangered.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely Renji was just playing a stupid prank on him. There's no way they would execute him without even letting him explain himself not like he felt like he needed to offer these ungrateful bastard an explanation. His words were like venom.

"I hate you Abarai. I won't forgive you." Renji paled considerably. He had truly never meant to hurt his lover. He had wanted to break up with him on good terms and tell him why they had been having troubles lately before he confessed his love to Rukia but the day Ichigo caught them red-handed, the young Kuchiki had forced herself on him and he had succumbed to temptation. Looking at the man standing in front of him right now, Renji realised what a huge mistake he had made.

"I know and I don't expect you to." Renji looked apologetic and repentant but his main objective now was Ichigo's safety. Pushing his own emotions of regret to the side, he finally gathered up the courage to look into honey-brown pools.

"Ichigo, I'm begging you to please trust me right now. I made a huge mistake but I still care about you and I don't want you to die." Ichigo made a nonsensical sound looking as bored as ever.

"How do you suggest saving me my knight in shining armour?" His tone was still harsh and taunting but Renji knew he deserved it.

"I've been secretly contacting Urahara-san and Yoruichi-sama and they'll be able to put you in hiding for a few days while we make preparations to create a new identity for you somewhere far, far away from Karakura Town. The plan is –" He was cut off.

"No."

"What do you mean no? I'm trying to save your li-"

"No." Ichigo stared at Renji his brow quirked. He had done nothing wrong and he was going to suffer by running and hiding, leaving his family and everyone he loved unprotected and without a reason as to his disappearance.

"Ichigo, I'm begging you. Please just think about the people who'll get hurt if you were to die. There's no one that'll come and save you like you saved Rukia. No one has a heart as pure as you Ichigo."

"It still wasn't enough for you though, was it Renji?" Ichigo spat out accusingly and the red-head had no retort for that. Ichigo was right about everything before he had a chance to argue his point, the prisoner continued. "Besides, what's the difference between being dead and constantly running and hiding? It's the same to me if I can't be with the people I truly love." He made sure Renji knew that he was no longer a part of those few but sacred people. Renji wouldn't let those words deter him.

"Just listen. Your trial is tomorrow and you will be sentenced to death. I'll be one of the guards escorting you back to your cell as you await your fate. During this time, I'll loosen the bonds restraining your reiatsu. I'll create a diversion somehow me and hopefully this will give you enough time to use Shunpo to get to Yoruichi-sama in Rukongai. I guarantee you won't miss her."

Ichigo snorted.

"Your plan sounds shit Renji, a lot of hopefully thinking and uncertainty."

"It's the only chance you have!"

"I suppose so." The prisoner turned his back on Renji deciding that this was as good a time as any to end the conversation and Zabimaru's wielder took the hint and left his lover to be not without muttering one final "sorry."

* * *

Ichigo was greeted the following morning with hostility just like Renji had said. More reiatsu-suppressing chains were placed around his wrists, ankles and there was one even placed around his neck so he could be led like a dog. Ichigo was dumbstruck that they would treat him like this, despite everything he's done for them. The short walk to the hall was silent and uneventful, lower ranking members averted his gaze like the plague. Ichigo had to hide a laugh; it's good that they felt guilty. This was preposterous.

Ichigo entered the darkly lit room trying to identify the eyes staring down at him but to no avail. Everything was silent until someone cleared his throat and suddenly the room came alight with bright spotlights on Ichigo's figure. He recognised most of the Captains surrounding him but the elderly men sitting in from of him he'd never laid eyes on. The carrot-head figured that they were the new members of the Elder's council as Aizen so kindly took care of them. He was starting to understand the villain's deep hatred for this corrupt society riding high on their false sense of righteousness.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" a voice that commanded his attention spoke up. It was one of the elders whose name he didn't know. Ichigo did not dignify the man with a verbal response but just stared in his direction.

"That is not how you acknowledge your elder boy." Ichigo had to grit his teeth. The man's voice was to patronising. Ichigo didn't see anyone demanding acknowledgement while he was saving their sorry asses.

"Yes?" He finally said.

"It has come to the attention of the council that you have been in contact with an enemy, true or false?"

"True"

"So you're not going to deny it?"

"Would there be any point seeing how you've already branded me a traitor?" Ichigo couldn't hide the smirk at the man's facial expression. It was obvious that no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. The nameless man cleared his throat once more.

"That makes my job easier. How many of our secrets have you told the enemy? We need t measure the extent of the damage you've done." An orange eyebrow was quirked.

"What secrets?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy? Have you told the enemy all the special techniques of the captains?"

"That's a stupid question" Was Ichigo's smart-ass retort.

"You disrespectful ingrate!" The man's voice boomed throughout the room, he wasn't trying to be nice anymore, if you could all his earlier behaviour nice. Someone else spoke up now. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Kinua-sama, I think what Kurosaki Ichigo means is that seeing how the enemy was a former captain; he surely already knows our techniques and weaknesses." Some of the other captains nodded their heads in agreement, some even voicing their opinion that this was ludicrous, Ichigo had a right to explain his behaviour. It seemed that he at least had some allies left but he no longer trusted them.

"I've had enough of this you worthless brat. You have been found guilty of the crime treason which is punishable by death." The room fell silent once more. "Guards take him away; he will be executed by sun-down tomorrow." Ichigo smirked, he would not show these bastards the betrayal he felt inside.

As Renji pushed him forward attempting to release some of the bonds, a loud crash was heard outside and before anyone had the time to react, the entire building came crashing down. Outside the confines of the falling pillars and crashing lights, blood was shed and screams of terror were heard.

Seireitei was under attack.

* * *

Firstly, I have to apologise to any Rukia fans out there. I don't hate the girl, I genuinely actually like her but I have plans for Renji and she just isn't going to work out. This chapter might've seen a little rushed like a lot was happening at some points while not enough was happening at others but I promise it'll get better as I continue to refine my plans! :D

Who do you guys think is attacking Seireitei? Does it have anything to do with Ichigo or is a convenient random attack? R&R and let me know. Thanks for reading! 3

Ninja~Pirate!


	3. Secrets

_Hiya!  
First off, I would like to say THANK YOU for the reviews! I always love reading them! :D_

Also, I don't know if any of you guys have been paying attention to my profile but basically our kitchen almost caught fire and it was my fault. It's not bad but I still got into trouble with my auntie. I had to mail my laptop and phone to her in California which means that I don't have the means to type as freely as I would like. Not to worry though because I'll continue writing up rough drafts in my notepad and anytime I get an available computer, I'll type up as much as I can! Without any further adieu, here's the third instalment to Playground Fun.

Hope you enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

Grimmjow's fury was apocalyptic; he could not believe the nerve of those bastards. They had sauntered in and taken away his love interest. However, Grimmjow wasn't only mad at the individuals who had stolen his Ichi-berry, he was also mad at himself for leaving the boy's fate in the hands of those truly worthless beings. The Sixth Espada noted that he could he could've effortlessly taken on the Captain as certain as he was of the fact that the two lowly Shinigami posed no serious threat. The fear in their eyes was evident as they hid behind the feigned sense of power which they steadily drew from their superior. He recognised the two weaklings as the ones that had left this lover almost broken and that strengthened his hatred for them. The Espada did not care that it was their betrayal that had been a catalyst in his relationship with the substitute Shinigami, the simple fact that they had hurt him spoke levels about the worthlessness of the eminent Gods of Death. Grimmjow had heard all about the wonderful things his lover had done for Seireitei which constantly included him putting his life in danger while receiving nothing or expecting anything in return.

The blue-haired man had wanted to fight but he could somehow sense that the teen didn't want to cause unnecessary chaos in his home and that successfully stopped him from lashing out. He also felt a warm hand lightly touch his own. The boy wanted him to leave; Grimmjow hated how he always put everyone else's safety before his own. The Ajuukaru wanted to argue but in the end he escaped as the boy lunged for the redhead. The attack was obviously a distraction as there was no clear intent to kill.

The Espada sighed, already regretting his cowardly actions.

Fine teal eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. He had to find a way to rescue his Ichi-berry from the clutches of those ingrates but, that wasn't the thought that had kept him up all night, not the thought that kept him pacing nervously down the grand halls of Las Noches. Grimmjow didn't only have to figure out a way to rescue the carrot-head and convince him to join the side of the hollows, he also had to protect him and that would include persuading their almighty ruler to allow the Vizard to stay in Hueco Mundo without being threatened by his fellow Espada. That was going to be the hardest part. Chewing his lip with determination, he pushed open the large ivory doors, coming face-to-face with their leader and creator, coffee brown hair sleeked back in its usual fashion. Even from the great length at which he stood, Aizen's gaze was so piercing and all knowing, and Grimmjow couldn't stand looking into them. He felt like an open book, violated as Aizen read the contents of his soul through his own glassy cerulean orbs. The Espada averted his gaze, opting for watching the dull desert-like landscape through the open windows as he walked on the cobalt carpeted floors, inching his way closer to the man in charge.

Aizen sat there on his Ivory throne, Gin and Kaname on his either side, doing what they did best. Nothing. The smirk on his face was undeniable and the sixth Espada couldn't help but think that this all-knowing man already knew about his motives for seeking him out.

"Aizen-sama," his voice faltered just a little, but he figured that all this uncertainty and uselessness didn't reflect his persona. He also hated appearing weak in front of people more powerful than him, albeit that there weren't many. He looked directly into sharp brown eyes, noting that they now possessed a rather amusing glint in them. The leader's face seemed to be dancing with mirth.

"I have a request to ask of your Excellency." Best to keep the man happy with compliments he thought.

"Oh, what would that be Grimmjow?" His smirk could not be shaken; the satisfaction in his eyes gave the Espada the confidence to continue.

"I need help breaking into Seireitei and rescuing Kurosaki Ichigo." If at all possible, Aizen's smirk grew even wider but still, they revealed nothing. Even though the Espada could guess how the ex-Captain would react, he never once felt certain of the man's intentions. It was a known fact that Aizen enjoyed toying with people's emotions for his own sick pleasures.

"Why should I help you Grimmjow? Kurosaki has been such a thorn in my side for so long, better if he were dead." To anyone else, it would seem futile to continue arguing with Aizen but the Espada somehow felt more confident. Their leader was a twisted and cunning man and his words hardly intended what you'd assumed them to mean. He knew that the overlord was going to help him; he was just a sardonic bastard that wanted to see his underling squirm. He decided to test out his theory.

"You know why Aizen." The honorific was dropped. Grimmjow knew when to be cautious and this was no longer the time or place. Besides, if Aizen failed to lend his help, he would just bust into Seireitei anyway and rescue his lover.

"He would be a very strong addition to our army. You've proclaimed on several occasions that he's been the biggest hindrance in all of your plans. Just imagine how easily things would run if we could get him on our side." He didn't even have to look at the ex-Captain's eyes to know that he wanted Ichigo perhaps even more than he himself did, albeit for different reasons. Grimmjow sincerely hoped that that Aizen only wanted his Ichi-berry in a professional way but he just couldn't shake his possessive feelings as other possibilities assaulted his mind. He growled lowly in his throat. Aizen's smirk was far too devilish. The man was as judicious as they came and the Espada could easily admit to himself that he didn't trust him one bit when it concerned Ichigo.

"Compelling argument," Aizen began.

"However, why would I endanger the lives of my strongest soldiers for one lowly substitute Shinigami?" There were truth in his words, Ichigo was strong, perhaps stronger than he himself was but the teen had a long way to go before he could even match up to Aizen's strength. There was no denying that Aizen wanted the boy but his underling didn't need to know to what extent. Besides Aizen was gazing the strength of their bond by testing how far his soldier was willing to go to rescue his supposed enemy.

"You won't have to send any other Espadas or even Arrancars. Some Gillian would do just fine in creating a diversion while I face the remaining captains." A long silence seemed to stretch out between them before Aizen finally spoke.

"You'll be patient for a few days while I come up with an airtight plan. I've been planning an assault on Seireitei to let them know that we're still a very serious and deadly threat, I might as well use this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"But Aizen-sama, we don't have that time. They might have already executed him for all we know." Grimmjow saw red at the thought. If he got there too late, he could guarantee that the entirety of Soul Society would drown in a deep flood of Crimson. Aizen's words sliced through his sinister thoughts sharper than any Zanpakutou that he'd ever faced. It never mattered if what the man said seemed trivial, when Aizen spoke, everyone else listened with undivided attention.

"They won't kill him, not straight away. Don't forget that I was a part of their corruption and sanctimonious beliefs for centuries. I know how their brains are wired. Do not worry my loyal soldier, in nine days when I am a hundred percent sure that they'll hold his trial, we'll stage a massive attack and we'll rescue your _lover."_

The Espada didn't miss Aizen's choice of words. So the man really had known what he had been getting up to. It had been unsettling him how easily he had been able to get in and out of Hueco Mundo undetected.

"Thank you Aizen-sama." There was so sense in lying, he had nothing to gain from doing so as it would only cause reason for alarm and distrust and that was the last thing the Espada needed. As he turned to leave, Aizen's next words stopped him dead in his tracks allowing those gnawing thoughts to resurface to the forefront of his mind.

"You'd do well to keep an eye on him. Little Ichigo seemed to have caught the interest of many others, myself included. I won't want to see you doing all of this just to lose his heart and body to someone else." Despite the cautioning tone in which they were delivered, his words were menacingly threatening and filled with promise. Grimmjow didn't have to turn around to see the satisfied smirk on Aizen's face. He continued walking muttering "As if I'd let you or anyone else lay a hand on him, bastard." just loud enough for Aizen to hear. He heard the hollow laugh ringing through the spacious room as he continued walking down the hall toward the large doors. Now that he knew his Ichi-berry was going to be at the very least saved, he needed to blow off some steam. He continued walking down the halls, exiting through the next window as he made his way towards the Forest of Menos.

:: ::

As Grimmjow cut down his eighty-ninth Adjuchas of the night, Aizen's words replayed in his mind, seemingly etched into his brain.  
"Fuck him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."Denial drove Grimmjow as he shouted into the inky night. He saw red eyes retreating into the darkness but that wouldn't stop the words from haunting his mind. He cut down a Vasto-Lorde seemingly effortlessly, watching the ruby liquid spill and disappear into the black sky. He vaguely noted that some of the fluid had splattered onto his face and mask but shrug off his soldiers and he slashed his blade through the air, ridding the steel of its cascading flow of blood.

Grimmjow would rescue his lover and let Aizen's words assault him once they were in the clear. For now, all he wanted to do was get stronger. With a menacing grin on his face, the sixth Espada growled into the darkness, a predatory jungle cat on the prowl; looking dangerously magnificent in his bloodied glory as he tore through the shadows.

He could always just cut down anyone who came between him and his strawberry lover.

* * *

Everything was in a state of chaos in Seireitei. The wretched screams rang through the afternoon, cutting the air sharper than broken glass. The perfect blue sky was tainted in amaranth as blood rained down freely from the heavens.

"Renji, hurry up and release these chakra chains. The building is falling apart." Ichigo practically hissed. He could see the captains exiting the underground building. The prisoner stared at Renji's shaking hands, glaring with the wrath of a thousand suns. This was no time for the red-head to be paralyzed with fear, he hadn't even witnessed what exactly was going on outside. They've been ambushed plenty of times. Ichigo genuinely worried for the safety of Soul Society. Where they always so unprepared? It was no longer a mystery to the teen why he'd had to bail them out so often in the short period of time he'd become a Shinigami. His glare seemed to be affecting the vice-captain in the desired way because in mere seconds he'd released the binding and suppressing spells. Ichigo's reiatsu spiked up immediately and he shunpo'd out of the underground Assembly Hall, grabbing the council man that had only recently sealed his fate in the most cruel and unjust of ways.

Once outside, the shaking body was harshly dropped with a loud thump. The teen watched as the pathetic creature scurried away into safety. He was weak and insignificant. The substitute Shinigami didn't even spare him a second glance.

Ichigo moved his body into a fighting stance, preparing himself for a possible ambush. Despite the wrong done to him, if they had been attacked fallaciously he was still going to fight for these bastards. Stilling his senses, Ichigo tried to feel for the presence of Zangetsu, and once he had located it, he was unable to hide the satisfactory grin that was steadily twitching the corners of his mouth upwards. Grimmjow was fighting some unknown Vice-Captain, Zangetsu strapped to his back in the manner Ichigo himself carried it. The man was tearing through his opponent, a crazed grin on his face as blood stained his cyan blue hair, perfectly matching the afternoon sky looming over them. Ichigo had to admit that his lover looked beautiful in his vengeful wrath. He locked eyes with the Espada, grin growing as he was finally noticed. He jumped into the air, making his way to Grimmjow but was suddenly halted as he was surrounded by pink blades as deadly as they were beautiful.

Byakuya appeared before him a fraction of a second later, shielding them both in the swirling blades, a small frown marring his features.

"Did you have anything to do with this Ichigo?"The Kuchiki heir demanded, pointing towards the mayhem and destruction all around them. In a matter of minutes, one-third of Seireitei had been brought to the ground and with the screams of anguish echoing around him, he was certain that the Espadas and their fractions were only just beginning. His initial scowl disappeared and he met the sixth division's gaze calmly, his face betraying nothing of the turmoil raging inside him. He could feel his inner-hollow, Shirosaki barking against the cage he had thrown him into, yellow eyes squinting dangerously with uncontained bloodlust and Ichigo wondered if he genuinely wanted to keep the monster at bay anymore. He shook his head, meeting Byakuya's eyes once more. The other man was still staring at him, patiently waiting for a response.

"No I did not although I can't admit that I'm sorry they came." His voice was unwavering and he could tell that the nobleman knew that he wasn't lying. He genuinely felt no sense of remorse or pity. Although he knew that there were probably innocent souls getting caught in the cross-fire, the substitute Shinigami didn't have time to dwell on those feelings; all he could allow himself to feel was a hot white hatred. He allowed the feeling to course through his veins, sending tingling sensations of excitement throughout his entire body. His believed friends had betrayed him and then condemned him to death whereas his so-called enemy were here to rescue him and they owed him nothing. The teen wasn't stupid or arrogant to think that they were only here on his behalf, he was sure that the destruction of Seireitei's infrastructure and defences were the main focus on their agenda but their actions to at least aid him in the process resonated deep within his heart and the boy began to wonder whether he'd chosen correctly on which squadron he sided with.

Although he maintained his neutral facade, Byakuya's words had surprised him somewhat.

"Do you trust me Ichigo?"

"I did." Came the curt reply but by the other's expression, he knew that he had to say a little more. "That is until I realised I was just a tool you were all trying to control for your selfish means. I've always done what was asked of me but the second I started to show signs of insubordination and defiance, however minute they were, you were just going to dispose of me. In light of everything I've done." However much Ichigo wanted to remain calm and not let these bastards know just how much they'd hurt him, the Vizard was practically shouting by the end of his little speech, his words like daggers dripping with venom.

Doing the opposite of what he'd expected, Byakuya had come closer to him, grabbing his stiff shoulders lightly. Honey coloured eyes locked with velvety black and Ichigo saw the slideshow of emotions that ran deep within those abysmal pools. He analysed them one by one as they flickered uncontrolled in the man's stare. Understanding dawned on the younger Shinigami but Byakuya spoke anyway, confirming his suspicions. The Kuchiki nobleman's initial move had not been an attack on the boy, it was a tactical move disguised to keep them hidden from sight as he freely revealed his secrets to the younger man.

"I would never have allowed them to execute you Ichigo. Unlike _them," _a look of disgust crossed his features as he spoke the word with malice.

"I can appreciate the kindness you have brought to us. The unselfish act of fighting alongside with us without truly knowing what you were fighting for. You gave unwavering trust and dedication and like the fools we are, we took advantage of your naivety and kindred spirit." Byakuya was almost shaking, he had been questioning his loyalty to the supposed Godly Shinigami for as long as he could remember and he was sure that he was not the only one sharing these feelings of distrust and disloyalty.

As an afterthought, if only to get Ichigo to believe him more, he decided to tell the orange-haired teen of his plan to rescue him before the execution.

"I only gave Abarai minute details of my plans. I promise that I would never have deceived such a pure soul Ichigo. I am a man of honour."The Zangetsu wielder shook his head in understanding.  
"That explains why Renji's plan had seemed so sketchy. I should've known that he wouldn't stick his neck out there for my sake." Byakuya cut of his stream of malicious and melancholy thoughts with his next words. It seemed like the Captain was full of surprises today.

"Make no qualms about Abarai's affections for you for his feelings were all very true. Just like you, he'd also been taken advantage off. My sister can be a cruel and vindictive soul and that is the very reason I was going to let her be executed all those months ago. She's not at all whom she seems." The boy nodded his head once more in consideration of the words. He would never say it aloud but Rukia's recent behaviours had made him start questioning himself but he'd always found a way to push aside the negative feelings. Misguided as she was, he would never let a friends die, especially not for some stupid crime she never committed. He scoffed at the irony. Seireitei seemed to execute more innocent souls than guilty.

Byakuya could see the gears turning in Ichigo's mind and decided to snap the boy out of whatever he was contemplating. They were still on a battlefield after all. Before he could make himself speak, Ichigo had spoken the words for him.  
"We have to leave right now. We've been inside your Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi for minutes now, it might look suspicious." Byakuya held his tongue; it didn't matter to him if the others found out that he was a traitor. That wasn't why he wanted to leave the battlefield. Now that his plan was in motion, he wasn't planning on sticking around Seireitei much longer.

As quickly as they had appeared, the flower-petal shaped blades dissipated into the heavens giving off an artificial imagery of peace and tranquillity. The stench of burning flesh and spilled blood brought Ichigo back to reality. He saw a blur of blue and white and suddenly Grimmjow appeared besides him, throwing Zangetsu to his rightful wielder. Ichigo was thankful for he felt oddly naked and exposed without his weapon. He felt Zangetsu hum in his hands and relished in the feeling. The Espada's features were set in a snarl; he looked prepared to do cut down Byakuya and that's what he did. Growling like a hungry panther, Grimmjow aimed his blade for the Captain's vital organs and sprung into action.

Before Ichigo had any time to react, a tan hand, paler than his own in comparison, grabbed the edge of the blade successfully halting the attack before he could do any serious damage.  
"I told you not to harm him." Aizen said speaking to his subordinate and the man growled, taking back his position next to Ichigo. Grimmjow despised the man; he wanted to wipe that permanent smirk off his face but he was loyal and Aizen's plans, however secretive, did not mean the end of the world as they knew it.

"You should be more careful Byakuya." His voice held a hint of playfulness but anyone could hear the underlying threat.  
"I might not be so generous next time."

"I was just caught off guard. You did not have to step in." Byakuya didn't necessarily like the man but he respected him. Moreover, he seemed to hold almost all the answers the noble man was searching for. Aizen's smirk returned.

"Oh?" Despite Byakuya's earlier confession, the substitute Shinigami still shared a curious glance with his lover. Those two seemed way too civil with each other. Perhaps there was more to discuss with the Captain but that could wait. They could always share secrets at a more opportune time. The ex-Captain looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow, hair magically unmoving in the progressively strengthening wind.

"We're leaving." Russet brown eyes then fell on Byakuya.

"Signal the others. Being here too long corrupts my senses." The raven-haired noble nodded and sent a signal into the sky, turning the small area directly above them into shades of pink and white using his shikai. Within seconds, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Kyoraku, Ukitake and their respective vice-Captains emerged at his side. Their manifestation had not fazed Ichigo in the least. These were the only individuals that had spoken up against his execution and he was sure that like Byakuya, they also wouldn't have just left him for dead.

"Where's Sajin?" Aizen inquired seeing that he was missing the seventh division Captain.

"He said something about joining us later. He needs to calm down before he lays eyes on Kaname. He's still not happy that he took off like that without consulting him." Aizen nodded, accepting the excuse while Renji chose that moment to voice is plea.

"I don't know what you are all planning but please let me come with you, I have to make amends." He was beseeching Aizen but looking directly at Ichigo. The ex-Captain looked him up and down before turning his back on him. Grimmjow took that as his cue and opened the Garganta, tearing a vicious looking hole into the firmament. Ichigo could see three more from the corner of his eyes as they slipped into the darkness. Aizen's words were final.

"You're weak."

The redhead stood wide-eyed as the gaping hole faded into a black line before disappearing altogether. The full weight of all he had lost finally sank in and he cried directly to the heavens, a heart breaking shriek tearing forth from his throat. He hovered in that same position for what felt like eons. Broken and torn and feeling exhausted all at once, he finally sank towards the disarray and despair beneath him.

:: ::

From the depths of the shadows cast by trees and smoke, luminous violet eyes peered angrily at the spot the traitors had vanished. She got on her feet and made her way to Genryuusai's tower knowing exactly who she would find occupying the make-shift throne. Violet eyes flashed scarlet.

She hated Ichigo. The very thought of him send rivulets of barely uncontained vehemence spiralling through her small frame, shaking her in its wake. She wouldn't rest until that useless being has been wiped completely from existence.

She gave a hollow cackle that was one part thrilling and two parts pure evil as she stalked towards the secret underground base beneath Genryuusai's tower.

She had sold her soul to the devil and now it was time for her plans to come to fruition.

* * *

_Whoop, chapter three complete! I know that there wasn't any steamy lemons in this chapter, it just didn't fit in my opinion but don't worry I'll make it up to you guys. =D  
What did you think of the chapter? Please leave me feedback so that I can keep growing. _

_Also, I would very much like a 'Beta Reader' because even though I proof-read my stories about fifty times, I still always glance over mistakes *sigh*. I want to make this, as well as all my other stories as good as they can be so if there is anyone interested, please send me a PM. ^_^_

_xx -Cookies for all- xx_


	4. Revelations

_Yosh! Another chapter completed! Also, I now have myself two new AMAZING Betas: __Anna Mae 2243__ and __Metallic efekt__ and they're AMAZING so my work should start showing improvements! _

_I don't want to ruin the moment so please enjoy the fourth instalment to Playground Fun! :D_

* * *

Ichigo sat on Grimmjow's bed, awed at the simple but beautiful design of the spacious room. He studied the navy wallpaper, using his eyes to trace the delicate sequence of silver adorning the edges of the wall. With all of the white and stony structures he'd seen so far, he'd automatically assumed that all of Las Noches would be decorated in a similar fashion. The huge crystal chandelier hanging marvellously above his head was turned off, but still the room was bright and hummed with a sense vibrant life; light seeped in from the huge open windows on the far right of Grimmjow's room, bathing them in an amber glow. Ichigo had to admit that he loved the colour scheme of the Espada's room – Blue, Black and Silver. The teen let his mind wander; he tried picturing each individual room, hoping to learn something new about the people residing within them. Ichigo vaguely recalled his mother telling him that "You can learn a lot about a person by looking at their bedrooms." From what he'd seen of this lover's and Aizen's rooms, the carrot-head was certain that there was more to the Espadas than had been revealed to him.

The Vizard sighed and dug his feet into the royal blue carpet, relishing in the plush softness of the fabric. Opposite the large king-sized bed he was sitting on, was a large mahogany bookshelf, filled from top to bottom with all kinds of books.

"I never pegged you for someone who read... Let alone someone who has such a large collection of books." Ichigo admitted, walking towards the wooden entity to see the kinds of subjects his lover took interest in. He ignored the sudden pang of pain that filled his being as he realised that he actually didn't know much about the man standing so casually against the white door, a small and wicked smile playing on his lips. The teen picked out a random book, arching a fine eyebrow as he read over the title.

"The Twilight Saga – New Moon...?" Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, moving closer to the boy that filled him with joy. He had yet to express just how happy he was that the Shinigami standing before him had not been executed when they arrived. The Espada never thought he'd live long enough to see the day he'd risk his own life for that of a Shinigami. He sauntered over to the boy, sitting cross-legged on the black love seat next to his bookshelf.

"I just find it interesting how humans ignore the obvious monsters hunting them in favour of old superstitions." Grimmjow said as matter of fact. "Besides, it's also kind of funny how the 'oh so scary' monsters sparkle in the light. It's almost pathetic but it amuses me." Ichigo put the book down, accepting the explanation. He couldn't stop the flow of happiness that overwhelmed his entire body knowing that Grimmjow and Yuzu had something in common. He never paid much attention to it but his little sister was always talking about some Werewolf from the series. If their situation were ever to change, he'd introduce Grimmjow to his family and they would have a mutual topic to converse about. This little promise to himself reassured Ichigo, filling his being with hope and determination.

Still smiling, the teen grabbed another book from a different section, eyes going wide as he read over the new title.

_The Gay Kama Sutra – 99 Positions to make your lover scream with pleasure_. Ichigo eyed the book warily as if the words would change, as if he wasn't holding such a perverse piece of literature. He'd picked it up liking the pale yellow cover of the book, it contrasted nicely with all the dark that surrounded it. The teen was by no means innocent but didn't Grimmjow know the meaning of the word discretion? He eyed the row of books suspiciously finding a common theme amongst them, ranging from BL Manga to research papers on obtaining ultimate pleasure.

"What is this?" He asked, attention still glued to a rather provocative position two good looking males were in on the pages of the Kama Sutra book. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and chest as Grimmjow kissed his ear, hot breath tickling his tiny hairs, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He shook gingerly in their wake, savouring the feeling.

"You don't get as mind blowing at sex like I am without doing the proper research." The Espada emphasised his point by biting on Ichigo's earlobe, applying just the right amount of pressure causing the younger man to writhe and moan in blissful delight. The blue-haired man released his lover, grinning with smug satisfaction.

"See? I'm a master." Ichigo was glaring at this lover but his eyes held no hatred of anger, just a cloud of lust blurring his vision. The Vizard smirked deviously, sauntering over to the bed as sexily as he could. He was eager to test out Grimmjow's sexual talents and see with just how much pleasure he would be rewarded with.

The Espada followed Ichigo's movements, cerulean orbs locked on seductively moving hips. The atmosphere of the room became ten times more sensual and Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation, following his lover's silent invitation towards the bed. He hovered over the younger male, both of their eyes flashing with uncontained desire.

"So, Master Grimmjow, care to teach me some of your acquired knowledge?" Ichigo's hands found the buttons on his Shihakusho; he undid them torturously slow, eyes never leaving hungry blue ones. He fondled around his waistband, hand slowing teasing the hem of his hakama before disappearing altogether underneath black cloth. Ichigo could feel his lover's member pressing firmly against his inner thigh and he had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning. His own arousal was also becoming painfully obvious, throbbing beneath the clothing keeping it trapped, demanding instant attention. The Vizard pulled his hakama down, his manhood springing to life - red and begging to be caressed. Desperate for release of his pent up lust, Ichigo's hands wrapped themselves around his member and he gasped at the contact. Throwing his head backwards, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

The Espada growled low in his throat unable to keep his cool anymore. He pressed his body fervently against Ichigo's, panting softly as their phalluses touched. The younger man gasped, lifting his body up and propping himself on his elbows so he could feel more of that wonderful sensation. He struggled for breath, beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead, matting the orange strands to his face. It seemed that the room's temperature was increasing with each passing second and Ichigo was happy that he wasn't the only one feeling wonderfully erotic with the friction. The teen enjoyed the ways their body reacted to each other.

Grimmjow snapped; seeing the younger male underneath him so willing to be fucked had driven away all of his senses and he growled ferociously, not even trying to stop the sound from escaping him as it expanded within his diaphragm and burst forth from his mouth. With new found vigour, the Espada pressed his lips against Ichigo's, savouring their softness. He was rewarded with the teen moaning against his lips and into his mouth. Tongued clashed and teeth clattered against one another as their exigency for each other increased, their desperation for the other driving their animalistic instincts. Grimmjow bit Ichigo's bottom lip, harder than he'd intended as a metallic taste flooded his senses. He found that he rather enjoyed the taste of Ichigo's blood. Perhaps all those Vampire novels weren't doing him any good.

Glad that Ichigo had initially opened his Kosode, the Espada's hand darted out from behind Ichigo's neck to play with erect pink nipples. The younger male groaned, bucking his hips upwards, wanting, craving, and needing more of this delicious contact. Grimmjow hissed, the last of his patience fleeing him. He tore away the remaining clothing articles preventing him from having that hot skin pressed flush against his own. Flesh slapped flesh as Grimmjow rolled on top of Ichigo, pulling on his waist and wrist so that their positions were reversed, the smaller male now straddling his lover's hips. The Espada took control of the situation, using one hand to grab both of their members while the other held firmly to Ichigo's waist. Both males moaned loudly at the contact. As Ichigo's lips were still parted, Grimmjow seized the opportunity, thrusting three fingers into the berry's open mouth, commanding him to "Suck" as he continued to pump their erections together. Ichigo sucked zealously on the digits, fearing that everything would disappear if he lost contact with the man beneath him. He used his tongue to massage the digits, teeth catching skin when appropriate.

Much to his dismay, the fingers were pulled out by their owner and Ichigo glared at the man, face suddenly contorting into a mixture of pain and pleasure as two of the aforementioned digits plunged into his hole, assaulting the bundle of nerves without sympathy. Dissatisfied with the reaction, Grimmjow angled his fingers differently, smirking in satisfaction as Ichigo moaned even louder than before, his sensuous voice sounding even more erotic due to the contents of his broken speech.

"Grimm... Ahhh... I don't need further s-stretching! Please,-" His plea was interrupted as he moaned once more, his desire mounting as Grimmjow mercilessly abused his prostate, his fingers thrusting in and out with all their might.

"Nngh, soon berry. I don't want to hurt you." The Espada was grunting hard and was surprised by how calm his voice had sounded. His composure didn't last long though as Ichigo pushed himself forwards, locking his honey brown eyes with equally lustful blue. He kissed his lover's neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh between his neck and collar bone, making sure to leave his mark. Grimmjow hissed at the heat that bathed his neck, impatiently adding a third finger to the already busy two.

Ichigo's face twisted in pain once more at the sudden invasion but it only lasted a second or two as the Espada continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostrate with precise movements.

"Aaaah." He let out a long moan, too in love with this feeling to care about how loud they were being.

"Grimm, Master, please fuck me. I can't take it anymore." Grimmjow smirked, just a little more teasing and he would have the other begging, screaming shamelessly as he finally put his member into that tight, red entrance. Set on his mission, Grimmjow ignored his lover's plea, continuing to use his fingers despite Ichigo's whimpers. Looking at the teen's face, Grimmjow felt his heart melt. Ichigo's face right now was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and by God he was going to give the boy everything he wanted.

"Grimm, please. Please master, just put your cock inside me, I want you buried deep inside me." That was all the Espada could take. Without warning, he replaced his fingers with this pulsating phallus, burying himself balls deep in the other's entrance. Ichigo let out a strangled cry, breathing hard as he tried getting accustomed to the thickness of Grimmjow's length inside of him. He had been taken dry but their pre-cum had sleeked his lover's member well enough, making the pain to be bearable. The Espada revelled in the rapture of being seethed within his berry, grunting loudly as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's waist, trying to push himself deeper and deeper into the tight entrance. The male above him was trashing in utter ecstasy, calling out his name in a sexy mantra.

"Grimmjow. Aah Fuck, Grimm, right there... Oh fuck, Grimm!" Ichigo had never experienced pleasure quite so intense; his entire body was on fire. The thrill stopped and Ichigo thought that he was going to die, not before promising to kill the other participant first. He glared at his lover, face softening as realisation dawned on him. Ichigo allowed himself to be pushed on his back while he carelessly threw his legs over the man's shoulder, nearly kicking his lover in the face. Neither man seemed fazed by the accident as they continued moving into the correct position.

The Espada grabbed the legs over his shoulders, pushing himself into the Shinigami in one swift, violent movement, hitting the man's prostate with practiced ease. Ichigo saw stars as he pushed himself towards the hips that slammed into his own. They built up an aggressive rhythm. However hard and fast they were each moving, it didn't seem to be enough, they each craved more.

Twenty more minutes of panting and grunting and thrusting and moaning brought Grimmjow closer to his release. On instinct, he grabbed Ichigo's weeping cock, tan hands digging into a black and silver comforter, almost tearing the soft fabric to shreds. They moved in sync and the substitute Shinigami felt his stomach stir.

With a loud cry of his lover's name, his seeds burst out of their canal, coating his chest and Grimmjow's hand with the sticky substance. To his disapproval, some of it landed on his face and hair and he almost grunted in displeasure.

Feeling exhausted as they had been going at it for more than an hour, his legs fell limply to Grimmjow's sides, still spread wide as the man continued to plunge into his hole. He managed a few more deep stabs, loving the feeling of the younger male clenching and releasing around him. Ichigo weakly wrapped his legs around the Espada's waist as the man squirted his cum deep within his being, coating his insides with his creamy warmth. With how deep Grimmjow was forcing himself, Ichigo was convinced that the man was trying to impregnate his soul.

A sharp wheeze ripped itself out of his throat as Grimmjow's full weight came on crashing on top of him, almost knocking the wind out of him in the process. The Espada apologised with a sloppy kiss, rolling off the smaller man and pulling his body closer to his own. The smiles mirrored on their faces lit up the darkened room and both men simultaneously admitted that they were in love with the other, but yet, no words or declarations of love were uttered as the two continued to stare at each other. Their eyes glimmered as their smiles grew.

A long moment seemed to stretch between them before Grimmjow broke the silence.

"I think I should be taking notes from you berry; that was the best sex I've ever had." The Vizard shrugged as the Espada grinned.

"Honestly, I'm insulted by how shocked you sound." Grimmjow laughed; a hearty resonance that filled the room as Ichigo punched him playfully in the arm. The sound reverberated off the walls and the carrot-head found the voice contagious, far too intoxicating to not return the gesture. He pulled the man closer to himself, pressing a gentle closed-mouthed kiss to his lips.

Sweat still glistened on their naked bodies and Ichigo scrunched his nose is disgust. He liked feeling clean. Untangling himself from the pale skin besides him, he made a move for the adjacent shower, scowling ferociously as the room's other occupant gave him a firm slap on his ass cheek. He could feel the skin turning red.

A quiet knock caught both men off guard, halting them in their horny antics. Feeling unashamed, Grimmjow opened the door in his birthday suit, eyes going darker as he glared at the intruder. Whether he was astounded or not by his teammate's appearance would remain a mystery as Ulquiorra just stood there, expression blank and body unmoving. Sighing at the two men that were supposed to be older than he or at least more mature, Ichigo grabbed one of the discarded blankets that had been thrown carelessly on the floor in the heat of passion. He wrapped it around his waist and went to the door.

"Can we help you, Ulquiorra?" He finally said as neither man had yet to say anything. Ulquiorra's eyes flashed from a pale jade colour into bright emerald at Ichigo's arrival. His eyes trailed over their naked and semi-naked bodies. It unnerved the Vizard how the Forth Espada didn't even disguise the fact that he was so offhandedly roaming their bodies, eyes trailing over every exposed muscle, every scar, every dip. With how emotionally stunted the other was, Ichigo couldn't really blame him for the way he was acting; the man didn't seem to know what was socially acceptable. Despite all of this knowledge, Ichigo still pulled the blanket tighter around his waist and Grimmjow didn't miss the little action. Grimmjow saw the spark in Ulquiorra's eyes and his heart nearly stopped. Aizen's forgotten warnings all rushed back to the forefront of his mind, mocking him for forgetting and feeling safe. He snarled possessively, letting the man know that he wasn't welcome. Seeing Ulquiorra's apathetic reaction, he kicked him for good measure. The man didn't even flinch as he finally took his eyes of Ichigo's body and delivered the message he was supposed to. The glint in his eyes disappeared and his voice was devoid of all emotion as he spoke.

"Aizen-sama requests everyone's appearance in the meeting Hall." Unable to keep his eyes of off the younger male, Ulquiorra glanced back in his direction, eyes gaining their earlier sparkle.

"He wants to divulge his plans and findings now that everyone's here. You have fifteen minutes to get ready." Not waiting long enough to receive a reply or confirmation that they had heard him, the forth Espada turned and left. Ichigo stared after him before bringing his eyes back to endless blue.

"Well, that was weirdly awkward." He tried to joke but the scowl marring Grimmjow's features wouldn't falter. Sighing, he shut the door, leading himself and his lover towards the bathroom. The Espadas confused him, and right now he didn't care too much for figuring them out. His mind was too preoccupied with what Aizen was going to tell them. There was more to this war than he was told and he was excited to learn what it was that he was fighting for.

Ichigo smiled as the warm water cascaded onto his flushed skin. Fifteen minutes and he would find out the answer to all of the questions that had been plaguing him.

* * *

"Now that everyone's here," Aizen began, eyes falling on Sajin as he was the last to arrive.

"I'm here to tell you all why everything has been in a state of turmoil recently." He looked at Byakuya, who met his gaze head on. An unspoken question hung between them.

"You may have noticed some weird characteristics in your sister's behaviour recently, yes?" At a positive nod, Aizen continued his explanation.

"I'm here to tell you that it's not just your sister who's been tainted. The enemy has been slowly manipulating their way into the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen." Ichigo spoke up then, a pang of guilt suddenly manifesting within him, twisting his stomach into nauseating knots.

"You're trying to say that Rukia hasn't been acting like herself because she's being controlled by the enemy?" The substitute Shinigami couldn't decide what would hurt more: knowing that Rukia had betrayed him of her own volition or the fact that she may be in danger if the enemy had managed to control her. Ichigo felt sick to his stomach because he had started to hate his best friend, started to wish that he would have just let her die. He felt himself shaking, finding the very cosy chair suddenly uncomfortable. He was drowning so deep in his own guilt that he didn't feel the comforting grip on his thigh, almost didn't register the words being whispered soothingly into his ear.

When he forced himself out of his guilt-ridden stupor, a dozen pair of eyes were staring at him, some nonchalantly, some curiously, some with amusement and others with worry. He smiled a little and shook his head assuring them that he was fine. Grimmjow could tell that the younger male was lying and continued to stroke his leg in a loving gesture and the teen silently thanked the man and he sank into the touch.

As if Aizen already knew what was running through Ichigo's mind, he decided to put the Vizard's worries at ease before continuing his explanation.

"Rest assured Ichigo. All of her actions have been her own." The teen felt like scum because those simple words flooded his senses with relief. What kind of a selfish friend wished their comrades to be evil just so that they wouldn't feel culpability? He buried the thought as quickly as it came. He was not the bad guy here and he'll be damned if he let one girl's action rule over his sanity. He noticed that Aizen has stopped once more to let him reach his own conclusions about the matter and he silently thanked the man for it.

"As I was saying, the people they're manipulating continue to act of their own free-will. All the enemy does is show them their true desires and they act accordingly. They do not possess the power of mind-control. However, this is not to say that they aren't extremely powerful but in fact, shows that they're very patient and astute. Every move that they've made so far has been beneficial to their cause... Except for one."

The entire room fell silent as they waited for Aizen to reveal the hole in their plan but the silence continued to seep over them. The Espada's glanced at one another, being familiar with Aizen's moments of silence and waited patiently while the unease of the Captains seemed to accumulate with each passing second. Before anyone else had the chance to speak, Hitsugaya broke the silence, asking one of the many questions that were on everyone's mind.

"Who is the enemy?"

"The Quincies, and due to our lack of preparation, I'm afraid Seireitei itself is now allied with them." Aizen didn't even bat an eyelash at the surprised gasps and protests that consumed the room. He shared a glance with Ichigo while he waited for everyone else to calm down.

"That's impossible!" Kyoraku stated.

"I was alive then, the Quincies are all but wiped out." Jushiro reinforced.

"How does the Quincy being alive affect us? Why are they making us our enemy? If I recall from History, they barely had anything to do with Seireitei." Byakuya had done his research on all of Soul Society's history, looking through their deepest and darkest secrets; it was one of the reasons he had started to question his loyalty to them. Something wasn't adding up with the former Captain's story and he wanted to know exactly what it was.

Aizen answered Byakuya's questions with one of his own, successfully snapping everyone from their frenzied questionings in order to give him their undivided attention.

"Who do you think is responsible for the annihilation of the Quincy?"

"The hollows of course, in that calculated invasion." Hitsugaya being one of the youngest additions to the Gotei Thirteen didn't know all of the deceit and secrets interwoven into Seireitei's foundation and infrastructure.

"You're an ignorant fool Toshiro!" Aizen snapped, eyes glaring ferociously at his co-captain. The man moved uneasily on his seat not knowing whether to fight back or not. Like everyone who had left, he had come for answers and he wasn't going to get them through fighting.

"I have to agree with Aizen." Ichigo stated.

"It makes no sense otherwise. Quincies are trained to kill hollows so there's no way that they would've been wiped out so easily." The carrot-head knew what Ishida could do and that was nothing compared to his father strength and skills. He knew that an army of Uryuu's would not be defeated so effortlessly.

"Besides," he looked towards the Espada of the room, letting them know that he meant no harm with his next words.

"The Vasto-Lorde class Menos would not have existed in the numbers that they are at now without Aizen's Hogyoku and from the other hollows I've fought, they don't appear to have the intellect to outsmart the Quincies and successfully complete such an elaborate and destructive invasion."

Aizen smiled approvingly at Ichigo, a flicker of disgust appearing in his coffee stained eyes as he regarded the other captains, letting them know just how useless they were that a teen could see past the lies they couldn't. Hitsugaya spoke up again, already losing patience with the whole situation.

"If they didn't meet their end at the hands of the hollows, how did they fall then?" A hush met the room as what Aizen was implying finally sank in. Ichigo was sure that he saw tumbleweeds rolling past.

"Impossible!" Byakuya snapped but the word seemed foreign to his lips. "We have common goals. It would have been completely counterproductive to destroy them. That would put greater strain on the Shinigami." He tried to reason aloud.

Jushiro had remained silent the minute Aizen implied that the Quincies were in fact still living. He knew that he was the only one that could shed light on this scenario, he was there after all.

"Being one of the oldest souls here, I know more of Seireitei's hidden secrets." All eyes were suddenly on the white-haired captain as he continued his story.

"Genryuusai-sama found out that the Quincy's methods of fighting were shall we say unorthodox. I was there when he arranged a meeting with the head of the clan voicing his concerns. With the methods they used to kill hollows, they weren't only freeing the souls, they were destroying them too. He was convinced that their actions were going to cause an imbalance in our fragile system. The meeting had been going as planned and the Quincies were going to strike a compromise that would have been beneficial to both parties. Genryuusai-sama must not have been expecting the compliance and he changed his mind, giving the Quincies a very unjust ultimatum. He wanted them controlled and monitored by Seireitei for a hundred years during which they would have no free will of their own. As expected, the decision hadn't been accepted and the meeting ended in a heated battle of life and death between the clan's leader and Genryuusai-sama. It was a very fierce brawl of brute strength, each man with their own sense of justice, and unwilling to compromise. The outcome of the battle had tipped in our favour as Captain Yamamoto defeated the mighty clan leader. Genryuusai-sama overpowered him and left his body in an almost unrecognisable state. I remained as surveillance for a few weeks and witnessed how the Quincies lost their will to fight. In time however, they resumed their duties and started working under the constant supervision of Seireitei. I eventually went back to the Gotei Thirteen expecting everything to revert back to some semblance of normality..."

Jushiro took a deep breath, coughing ever so slightly. He wasn't used to speaking so much in one sitting so he cleared his throat and continued with his story. He wanted everyone to know the lies and deceit Seireitei had been built on. His eyes glazed over as if he were reliving the memories as he spoke the words.

"Several years later, tragedy struck. A lone Shinigami returned to Soul Society, broken and barely breathing claiming that they had been attacked by Gillians and Arrancars. We had initially left two dozen Shinigami with the Quincies to supervise their actions and he was the only one to return. They were overwhelmed by the amount of hollows that seemed to be congregating around them. He stated that their attacks and movements had been far too precise for it to be a mere coincidence. He said that someone had been controlling them but he didn't know who. I asked him if it were the Quincies and he assured me that they had nothing to do with the attack – not the majority in any case. He claimed that the villagers had fought to aid the Shinigami, losing many of their own soldiers in the attack to protect them but in the end, most had to flee into the mountains before they were eradicated." Sajin spoke up for the first time forcing Jushiro to pause his story.

"So the attack that we all learned to have killed the Quincies was actually staged for the Shinigami?" Jushiro nodded his head in the positive.

"The man was only young and he was so weak from the battle; he died several hours later from exhaustion and blood loss despite being cared for by Unohana. I relayed the news to Genryuusai-sama and I was shocked to conclude that he didn't seem the least bit surprised by the tragic news. He actually looked to be expecting it which I found very strange but I did not question him. Despite reassuring him of the sincerity of the Shinigami's words, Genryuusai-sama was convinced that it was all staged. He believed that the Quincies were training and gaining power in secret so that they could overthrow Seireitei and become supreme rulers. As a means to protect the home he loved, he ordered for them to be execu-" Jushiro was interrupted by a cynically ironic laugh. All eyes left the captain in order to look at the substitute Shinigami. They were certain that he had gone insane.

"What's so funny?" Kyoraku asked, twisting his face in repugnance at Ichigo's blatant disrespect for the dead. The Vizard had to force himself to breathe; using a tan thumb to wipe away the tears that had began to form at the corners of his eyes.

He spat the words out venomously, unnerved by the realisation that he was talking down to his elders.

"Doesn't anyone see the irony in any of this? You are all so holier-than-thou in your beliefs and pride that anyone who doesn't agree with you, regardless of how loyal they were in the past instantly becomes a public enemy and threat to be disposed of." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temples. Everything that had happened these past two weeks finally settled over him and he felt so very, very tired. The captains had no clever retort to his harsh words so he continued, determined to make this stubborn bastards see sense.

"Haven't any of you ever questioned why all of your allies turn their backs to you? Over time, Seireitei had gathered more foes in comparison to comrades. Even before any of this conspiracy or whatever it is became known, everyone who was previously united with you has come to resent you. The Quincies, the Bounts, even your own Zanpakutous turned their backs on you." The words stung, it had not been that long ago when their faithful Katanas had revolted against them. Byakuya recalled Soifon suggesting that they just destroy their Zanpakutous. The Kuchiki heir shivered at the thought of destroying his precious Senbonzakura. He noticed that his fellow captains had shrunk back into their seats, seeing the truth in Ichigo's words.

The ten Espada watched the entire scene with blank faces but it was clear that they were interested in the conversation. Their eyes sparkled with barely contained curiosity and some like Luppi were fidgeting openly in their seats. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl as the seconds ticked on, turning into agonisingly slow minutes.

"What are we going to do about this Aizen-sama? No doubt that the Quincy will come after us once they've completely destroyed Soul Society and I almost regret admitting that we may have hastened their mission." Hallibel spoke up for the first time. Her questions went unheard as various sets of eyes fell of her very large and exposed cleavage. Kyoraku had to sit on his hands to prevent himself from reaching out to touch their softness. Jushiro laughed at his friend's antics, successfully lightening the sullen and serious atmosphere of the room.

Aizen cleared his throat and the room fell silent once more. It was amazing how one man demanded so much respect without having to use force to impose his will on others. Ichigo noted the differences between Aizen and Yamamoto and he wondered how he'd ever sided with the latter.

"This battle will be won by the people sitting in this room." Aizen stated with definite finality.

"How?" Byakuya asked. The man smirked, allowing his eyes to fall on Ichigo. A large hand was raised and a slender finger was pointed in the substitute Shinigami's direction.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you hold the key to Victory. You are the enemy's only mistake and now you will be our _redeemer_."

* * *

_Ah, so what do you guys think? The smut was a little long but I was having a ball typing it! ;) I would also like to send out a special thank you to one of my reviewers. Psychosocial, you've been such a dedicated reader and reviewer. I wanted to thank you earlier but you have your PM disabled so I hope this will suffice. I love reading the reviews, they make me extremely happy._

_I'll always write, regardless of whether I receive reviews or not but it's still really great so I encourage you to leave all of your awesome or not so awesome comments! :D _


	5. Resolutions

_For some reason, this chapter became unavailable, and people messaged me that they couldn't open it! If you've already read it, you don't have to read it again! I will do my best to finish chapter six by the fourth of next month! Thank you for being so patient! ^_^_  
_**  
Disclaimer:** Contains minor spoilers!_

* * *

The room was poorly lit. The lights flickered faintly, and bathed the room in a sickly glow. Rukia heightened her senses as she made her way towards the only piece of furniture in the otherwise barren area. An alabaster throne stood proudly in the centre, and was connected to the ashen ceiling with blue strands of reiatsu.

She stepped forwards warily; stormy violet eyes meeting the glazed over orbs of a man she used to respect; now an empty shell of his former self.

"Why don't you just kill him? What's the point of keeping him as a lifeless pet?" Even in the poorly lit room, she could still make out the piercing silver eyes smiling maliciously at her.

"Rukia-chan, are you starting to feel pity for him." It wasn't a question, more like a patronising statement. The petite Shinigami was terrified by the man sitting before her; his right leg casually crossed over his left while his cheek rested on the palm of his hand. Despite the fear he struck within the core of her being, she had sworn to follow him into the depths of this war. He was after all the only one who could give her what she truly wanted. Power.

"It's not pity; not even close. His lifeless eyes are just starting to weird me out." She shuddered for good measure; glancing away from the defeated Shinigami once more.

"Oh Rukia, what's the point of revenge if he isn't alive to witness the destruction of everything he holds so dear." She hated his condescending tone; the way he made his questions seem like factual statements. Regardless of her inner feelings, she smiled; a vindictive upturn of lips that did not belong on her girlish features.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it. Do whatever pleases you Juhabach-sama." The Kuchiki sauntered over to the throne, daringly sitting on the man's lap as she pressed her petal soft lips to his neck. The large man smirked down at the girl's antics; hands snaking around her tiny waist, while simultaneously pressing her closer to his muscled chest. She continued to trail wet kisses down his neck line, gingerly licking down towards his collarbone, and stopping only to unbutton his starchy white shirt. For reasons unknown to her, the man had never let her kiss him; a fact which silently bothered her. She shook her head to rid of the bothersome emotions; feigning uncontrollable lust. This was just a means to an end, and she kept reminding herself of that fact. Once she got what she wanted, she would dispose of any who had hurt and humiliated her. Rukia's bony arm ghosted around his limp member; growing frustrated with how much she had to do to get him even remotely aroused.

Feeling determined, she grabbed the weak organ and stroked it to life; panting slightly as his libido swelled with blood.

"Why don't I arouse you?" She breathed seductively into his ear, grinding her narrow hips into him.

"You're not the one that I want." It was always the same answer. She bit her lip in confusion. Who could the man possibly want that he couldn't have? Letting her curiosity slide, Rukia focused on the job at hand. Stroking the now hardened member with precise movements, she pulled down her hakama and lowered herself onto the Quincy's manhood. She gasped out the lump that had caught in her throat; pain overriding her small frame as she wiped away the tiny slivers of lights falling from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. His engorged phallus was putting a strain on her tiny body; ripping her apart from the inside.

Her eyes fell on the lifeless figure squatting like a beaten dog next to the marble throne, his body unmoving and eyes staring at the flickering light bulb; glazed and dazed.

He was caught in a wicked spell; seeing, hearing and feeling everything around him while enable to respond to the stimuli. Rukia wished that she had known the secrets behind the dangerous technique. Oh, the things she'd do.

She pulled her eyes away from the pathetic sight, moaning as she was filled with intense pleasure. Breathy pants filled the room as Rukia continued to bounce up and down, her body shuddering as her orgasm wracked through her. Violet eyes flew open as she felt Juhabach's sperm enter deep inside her. She had never been able to bring him to completion and that thought angered her. It wasn't the fact that he had finally spilt his seeds inside her that made her squirm uncomfortably above him; it was the strained groan that escaped his slightly parted lips. Even as his fingers dug into her hips, almost bruising the tender flesh while he rode out his orgasm, she continued to glare daggers at the barren wall; aching to release Sode no Shirayuki and destroy the bastard. She wasn't insane or paranoid; she had clearly heard him rasp out "Ichigo Kurosaki."

She was shaking with barely contained wrath; her irrational hatred of Ichigo destroying every last bit of sense she had left. To her, Ichigo had once again taken something away from her.

Wordlessly getting up from the large man, she pulled on her Shinigami robes and left the vicinity of the room. She didn't want the man's affections but it pissed her off that Ichigo seemed to get everything. She couldn't understand what was so special about the teen that everyone wanted a piece of him. Still filled with anger, and glaring at nothing in particular, Rukia shunpod towards the Kuchiki mansion. Her pace slowed down to a near crawl as she watched the sakura blossoms flutter around her. She was pleased that even though Byakuya had betrayed the sanctity of the Kuchiki mansion, the entire household had remained untouched. It was better this way, she could rule over the remaining family members and do as she pleased.

:: ::

Renji still hadn't been able to get his act together. He had gone through all the stages respectively: denial, anger, acceptance and now he was spiralling into an abysmal pit of depression and self-loathing. The redhead wiped his red and swollen eyes as he existed the Captain's barracks; it being one of the few buildings that was left standing after the Espadas had attacked. Most of the Shinigami whom had survived and lost everything had been camping within the otherwise sealed quarters. The vice-Captain tried to choke down a sob, but a wretched sound still tore forth from his lips.

Renji missed Ichigo more than he thought was possible. After carefully analysing his feelings when he saw his berry and Jaegerjaquez together on that pivotal night, he knew that it wasn't betrayal and anger that he had felt; it had been hurt. The redhead refused to acknowledge the pain he had brought upon his lover because seeing him in the arms of another had almost left him damaged.

He rummaged through his hakama; digging through the deep pockets to find the key to his apartment. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't even realised when he'd reached his home. He'd been running on autopilot ever since Ichigo had disappeared within the blackness of the Garganta. The redhead couldn't help wishing that he'd never slept with his childhood friend. He had honestly thought that he loved the girl, but losing her hadn't hurt nearly as much as losing the strawberry.

Renji threw his dirty robes into the laundry basket as he walked into his bathroom. He took a quick shower, not really giving himself the luxury to enjoy it. He pulled on some black briefs and matching slacks and brewed himself a cup of tea. Renji automatically made his way into his study, and opened the large windows, which allowed a fresh breeze to waft into the room. He slumped onto his leather office chair, releasing the breath he'd been unconsciously holding.

With half of the Captains gone and Genryuusai-sama still missing, the redhead had to pick up the slack alone with the remaining Captains. He felt a familiar reiatsu enter his office and sighed. He rubbed his index finger and thumb against his temples. He was agitated. This was not a conversation he was willing to have, especially not after their last eye-opening discussion.

Flashback

"_Rukia!" Relief flooded Renji. He hadn't seen his friend and lover since the invasion and he had feared for her well-being. He had searched without break for nearly six days and hadn't discovered her; not amongst the survivors or the thousands lost. As long as there was no body, the redhead held onto a sliver of hope that she would soon emerge, and hopefully unscathed. As if his prayers had been answered, there she was: unharmed and well, at least, it appeared that way._

_The petite raven-haired girl hadn't shown any signs of having heard him so he ran closer to her, hoping to catch her attention._

"_RUKIA!" The redhead bellowed at the top of his voice, praying that she would hear him. He seemed to gather the glances of the few walking around him, but not that of the person he was reaching out to. He watched her turn into the Kuchiki mansion without acknowledging his presence._

_He flash-stepped into the large garden and grabbed her shoulder with a bit more force than he had intended. The power behind the action had forced her to face him and he flinched away from the intense glare he was fixed with. _

"_What's wrong, Rukia?" Worry laced his voice. He inched closer; trying to hug her but was met with the same cruel response as earlier. _

"_Get out Renji, you've ruined everything." The Kuchiki was throwing daggers with her eyes, and at that moment in time, Renji rejoiced in the knowledge that looks couldn't kill. Confusion covered his being, and drowned him in a sea of uncertainty. _

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't help you during the att-" _

"_That's not why I'm angry, you brainless twit." She snapped at him. "You are such a fucking idiot! I had the plan all figured out." The words were flowing freely from her mouth; verbal venom poisoning his soul. _

"_Do you know the amount of trouble that I had to go through to make sure that those old fools gave him the death sentence? I'm so glad that they fucking died; insolent oafs. They should've just executed him the moment we captured him. You just had to be a pussy and remove his restraints. What the fuck is wrong with you Renji? Why are you so stupid?" She screamed with desperation, her violet eyes flashing with psychotic malice. She wanted vengeance, but for what? Renji wasn't sure. What did Ichigo do to her, what was she talking about? Unable to come up with an intelligible response, Renji just gaped like a fish._

_Rukia moving into the mansion snapped him out of his stupor, and he reached out for her once more. _

"_What are you talking about? Ichigo was your best friend. He saved you when no one else would. Why, for the love of all that is good, do you wish him dead?" Stating that the redhead was taken aback would have been the understatement of the century. _

"_Of course I wanted him dead. He ruined everything and then __you__…" she looked at him, eyes sparkling with the promise of death. _

"…_let him escape. How hard would it have been to just shrug aside your 'feelings' and let him be crushed amidst the rubble."_

"_Rukia…" His tone grew hard. "What did Ichigo ruin? Why would you want him dead? Why do you hate him more than you love me? Would you have sacrificed me too beneath the earth just to watch him die?" He could feel his anger rising, but more than that, he could feel his heart breaking. _

_She snorted._

"_Minor inconvenience. You really are stupid if you thought that any of this was real; that I could possibly love you. I hope you haven't forgotten that you were one of those who had betrayed me, left me to die with false accusations hanging over my head." His anger subsided, replaced by guilt washing over his broken features._

_He had started off under Byakuya's thumb; choosing pride and rules over compassion and camaraderie, but with Ichigo's determination and strength, he had been able to step out of his superior's shadow. With a few persuasive kicks and slashes, he had made Renji see sense and together they had fought tooth and nail to save their friend. They both owed the human boy everything._

_Renji laughed bitterly at the irony of his predicament as Rukia entered the main house; viciously sliding the heavy screen doors shut. In that moment, everything hit home._

_He had given up real love and affection for a feigned relationship. He let the sensations rage through him; lacking the strength to protect his heart from the onslaught of emotion that was cracking down the frail muscle. _

_With heavy steps, he exited the Kuchiki manor._

End flashback.

Renji looked at Rukia with cold and dead eyes. He was unwilling to show her any of the pain and frustration he still felt.

She moved closer to him; smiling with mischievous eyes. Slowly and deliberately, she began to undress; letting her pale skin glow in the luminescence of the room, as she stepped onto heavily carpeted floors.

Rukia sat on his desk, and he met her eyes with a dead calm, a move which unnerved her because he'd never been able to resist her, especially not when she was actively trying to seduce him. She had used his arousal against him on numerous occasions without his knowledge, and she hated that she no longer seemed to hold power over him.

"Can I help you Rukia?" His voice was distant and he knew it. The redhead silently thanked the Gods that he had half a mind to shower and freshen up his fatigued body. He felt a little bit exposed sitting so casually without his shirt, but he wasn't going to give her the luxury of seeing how uncomfortable, vulnerable, and hurt he still was.

As if they were having two separate conversations, she grinned toothily, and pushed her body into his muscled chest so that she could moan seductively into his ear.

"Renji sweetheart, you can always help me." She licked his ear, flicking the outer shell with her tongue as she whispered sweet nothings into his soul. Before any of this had happened, Renji would've jumped at the possibility to bed his childhood friend, but he told himself that he had matured. He would grow stronger to be able to stand by Ichigo's side. He knew he would never again have Ichigo's love and affections like he used to because he didn't deserve them, but he still wanted to become strong enough to prove to Ichigo that he wasn't useless; that he had learned from his hideous mistakes, and had emerged from them a better man.

He pushed Rukia roughly away from himself; glaring heatedly as she fell onto the wooden floor, eyes wide and almost resigned. She clearly hadn't been expecting him to resist her.

"Get out Kuchiki." He was withdrawing from her. The more he detested her and pushed her away, the easier it would be to say his final goodbye when the time arose. Despite his recent actions, Renji was still a man of honour, and he had taken responsibility for his inability to resist temptation. That however, didn't mean that he could now sympathise with the girl.

"I made a terrible mistake when I gave up Ichigo for you. It's a mistake that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, but you'll never have my heart the way Ichigo did – the way he always will. I just wish that I'd realised that earlier." Stormy brown flashed dangerously.

"I'd love for you to get yourself dressed and fucking leave. Christ, Rukia, what the hell happened to you?" The redhead stopped glaring and unknotted his facial muscle, relaxing them into the perfect mask of indifference and nonchalance. He made no move to help her up, and definitely didn't show any signs of changing his mind.

Rukia laughed, a dry and humourless sound that made him lose conviction for a fraction of a second, but he was resolute in his decision and kept his feelings hidden.

"Yet another thing that Kurosaki Ichigo has stolen away from me." Rukia spat out bitterly.

Renji shot her a dangerous look, eyes darkening with the promise of pain is she didn't stop badmouthing the one thing that was good in this corrupt and unjust world of theirs.

"He can't take away what was never yours Rukia." He assured her.

"You've grown so pathetic in your irrational hatred." He turned his back on her and moved to sit on his chair. Without chancing a glance towards her, he resumed his previous task of reading and signing appropriate paperwork. He ignored the other presence in the room until he felt her slip out through the way she has come, and only then did he release the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Everything would be better now that he had gotten some closure. This chapter of his life had come to an end, and all that was left was becoming stronger.

* * *

A pregnant pause stretched between the occupants of the room as Aizen declared that Ichigo would end up being the one to make all the difference in the war. The Captains should've been startled with this information, but in truth, they had all been expecting it. Each knew just how special the teen was, and this was hardly the first time that they had had to rely on his skills.

Everyone seemed to accept Aizen's exclamation, everyone except the teen himself. Byakuya, as well as the other Captains could see the interrogatives clouding Ichigo's vision. They could hear the gears turning frantically in his head as he tried to figure out what questions he wanted answered first.

"What do you mean? What can I do? How am I supposed to stop this?" Ichigo was asking questions, but didn't give Aizen the chance to explain himself. The man sustained his all-knowing smirk as Ichigo's mouth continued to flood with verbal diarrhoea. Aizen finally spoke, preventing the Vizard from asking any more blatantly stupid questions.

The Espadas shared a glance amongst themselves, questioning their leader's display of patience. They had all become accustomed to his wicked ways, but his facial expression was currently lacking the seriousness and malevolence it usually held.

Grimmjow forced down the scowl he was certain was beginning to creep into the corners of his mouth. This clearly wasn't the time to act possessive. Aizen couldn't possibly make a move with everyone here, especially not with the seriousness of the topic being discussed.

The man chuckled with mirth, and jumped atop the large and circular table that they were all congregated around. Everyone was quiet as he made his way to the shocked substitute Shinigami; drawing every questioning gazes to his being with deliberately slow movements. He leaned forward on the table, and closed the short distance between himself and the teen; making sure that they were on eye-level. Chocolate brown orbs glimmered with mischief, and held a possessive hold on honey glazed eyes.

Grimmjow was glaring heatedly at his superior and was about to verbally convey his opposing feelings at the situation when he was cut off by a pissed off looking Byakuya. Curious glances shifted between the trio – Aizen smirking, Byakuya scowling, and Grimmjow grimacing. Eventually, eyes fell onto Ichigo, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. They pitied him.

"What's the meaning of this Sosuke?" The Kuchiki Lord almost growled. It was a rare occurrence watching Byakuya lose his composure, and it didn't even seem like the man was trying to restrain his emotions. He was pointedly ignored; Aizen enjoying the threatening stares far more than what was deemed appropriate. He kept his gaze on Ichigo, and lifted the younger male's pointed chin into his hands, forcing the teen to stare into his eyes.

Aizen stared at Ichigo, long and hard. He tried to answer the boy's silent questions without breathing out a single utterance. In turn, the Vizard furrowed his brows in confusion, and drew his features together into a light frown, looking more confused than he did a few minutes prior. Aizen sighed, and reached out to stroke Ichigo's face with such gentleness, that the teen almost flinched. His padded thumb stroked Ichigo's face for a brief and tender moment, before he slowly retracted his wayward hand.

"You have no idea how special you are, do you?" It was a rhetorical question, but it puzzled Ichigo all-the-same. He was startled by the conviction behind the declaration. He blushed scarlet.

"I'm n-nothing special." He finally responded and glanced away from the ferocity of the ex-Captain's eyes boring down into his own.

"I just want to protect my family and friends."

"Nonsense." His eyes hardened as he removed himself from the Vizard's personal space, and strode back towards his seat; his movements confident and mesmerising, as if his actions hadn't been anything but ordinary.

"Please do enlighten us with your cunning plan, oh Aizen-sama." Byakuya's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Grimmjow got the feeling that Aizen, and the remaining Espadas weren't his only concern when it came to Ichigo. It seemed to him that he would be fending off rivals left, right, and centre just to keep his berry's affections all to himself. Ichigo was his dammit, and they were all mentally retarded if they thought that he wasn't going to fight for him. Sharing was completely out of the question.

Regardless of Byakuya's mocking tone, Aizen decided to dignify the man with a response, and launched into a detailed monologue of everything he had managed to discover about the enemy's mysterious power. At least he would've, if only they would stop interrupting him.

"There is a simple reason why I reached out to you people without taking care of the problem myself." From the scowl on his face, it was obvious that he did not enjoy seeking assistance from the individuals he had cast aside without a second thought.

"The enemy possesses the power to steal our releases, as well as bankai. This is on top of being impossibly powerful."

He stopped speaking long enough to allow the rush of questions and stunned denial to assault his ears. He wasn't disappointed. They were so painfully predictable, and Aizen had tuned them out before the first speaker even breathed his first word.

"Impossible?!"

"How can they steal our bankai?"

"Why would they steal our bankai?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"How do we fight them?!"

The Captains grabbed their Zanpakutous instinctively, and almost possessively. They were so busy talking and shouting over each other that they didn't hear, nor comprehend the stupidity of some of their questions. Why else would the enemy get rid of the strongest threat against them (their bankai), if not to get the upper hand?

"If you are all done with denying what's in front of you, and seize your unnecessary shouting, I'd very much like to continue."

He was rewarded with stunned and forced silence. Apparently the Captains were also having trouble being so easily subdued by their former comrade. Not even Yamamoto had held such power over them. It was a blow to their ego, as well as their pride.

"As I was saying, the Quincies have an unusual ability to seal, or rather steal away my Espada's releases as well as the Shinigami bankai."

"How do you know this?"

"Indeed. How? Isn't it possible that you were misled with some faulty information?"

"I've seen it happen, so do not doubt me. It is this feigned sense of stability and superiority that has made you so vulnerable, and oh so weak. You refuse to see your enemies as equals, and this arrogance will inevitably lead to your ruin. The Quincies have been active for almost eight years, and due to your arrogance, you have failed to notice."

An unexpected presence sauntered into the room, successfully halting Aizen's scolding session, while simultaneously putting the Captains on edge.

"Sosuke~Sosuke, you shouldn't be so hard on them. Arrogance is an overwhelming sensation, and it's easy for one to get caught in its enticing web."

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo's mood shifted, and he was instantly filled with happiness as he practically ran across the room towards one of the very few men whom he trusted with his life. Despite Rukia giving him the initial power he used to protect his loved ones, it was the shop keeper who had personally nurtured and taught him how to turn that unstable power into an unwavering source of strength. He had taught him about integrity and honour, and Ichigo respected him more than he'd ever verbally admit.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, how have you been? Karakura Town has been awfully lonely without you keeping me company in the shop." Kisuke grinned and Ichigo beamed. He was far too happy to see a familiar face to even question what the man was doing here in the first place.

"Tch old man. You just miss watching Junta trying to beat me up." He chatted easily with the man as he dropped the equipment he'd been dragging upon his arrival.

The other Captains had not been expecting the intrusion, and were perceptibly threatened by the new presence. They hated feeling uninformed and Urahara Kisuke was a puzzle they were certain would remain blissfully unexplainable. That which is unknown and confusing frightens and threatens the Shinigami, and they deal with threats by eliminating them. Perhaps this was why they continued to spawn new enemies from seemingly nowhere.

"What exactly are our roles in this war?" Byakuya asked, having already lost patience with the entire affair. It was Kisuke's turn to lead the meeting, and Aizen sat back into his chair. At least, he wouldn't have to directly deal with the idiots he was being forced to ally himself with.

"I've been training with Ishida Uryuu, whom I'm sure you've all been acquainted with. Ishida has grown considerably stronger since his last visit to Seireitei, and is not almost on par with the Captain of the Quincy Army. On numerous occasions, he's been able to steal my bankai, and then return it at will, or when he's exhausted to the point of death. Benihime doesn't approve of our training methods, but gaining this knowledge is crucial in the grander scheme of things. She forgives me."

As if on cue, he stroked his katana affectionately.

"Urahara-san, where's Ishida now?"

"In Soul-Society. He's working with the Quincy, and is steadily moving up the ranks. Of course, under the pretence of helping them achieve their goals. I'm afraid that he might have to reveal a lot of your secrets in order to gain their trust, but nothing more than what Rukia would've already informed their leader on. It seems that she has become his right hand woman."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, knowing that he'd do the same if their roles were reversed. That awareness didn't stop him from worrying for his friend's wellbeing though. Ichigo voiced his concerns.

"Isn't he in danger though?"

"I tried to stop him from going to the enemy, but he volunteered and wouldn't take no for an answer. If we can take his relationship with his father as an indication, I would I have to say that he holds a grudge against his people." Kisuke explained after making himself comfortable on one of the empty seats.

"I'm sure that he'll be okay though. I have a tremendous amount of faith in him. I'll deny it and kill you if you tell him!" Ichigo stated as he also made himself comfortable on his vacated chair. Grimmjow's hand instantly found his lap, and he smiled at his lover.

"How exactly do I fit into any of this then?"

"Your bankai cannot be stolen Ichigo." Even though the interrogative was directed towards the newest arrival, it was Aizen who decided to answer it, automatically taking control of the meeting once more.

"How do you know that?" The teen sounded unconvinced.

"Remember the last time you came to the shop to use my training facility with Sado-kun and Ishida?" Receiving a positive nod, he continued. "I had Ishida try to steal your bankai, but he was unsuccessful. We haven't figured out why yet, but I imagine it's because of your inner Hollow. Shinji's bankai was the most difficult to steal, and he's the strongest Vizard from the group. There must be something special about the bond you have with your Hollow that has transcended what we would usually expect from such a volatile relationship. I'll have to do some more research because I'm afraid that the enemy knows more about you than we do. This is why Hueco Mundo is the safest place for you right now. You can train and get stronger without being in any real danger. Also-"

Kisuke stopped talking, as if uncertain about whether he should say any more. Ichigo could tell from the look that crossed the shop keeper's face that vital information was being withheld from him, and he frowned at the man. It was his way of silently demanding an explanation.

Urahara smiled awkwardly, and tilted his striped hat this way and that; his movements agitated as his eyes darted between anything and everyone in the room, except Ichigo.

"Spit it out Kisuke." Byakuya was tiring of the entire situation, and by the looks the other Captains were giving Kisuke, they were too.

"Well, you see."

"Go on."

"It seems that the Quincy boss, Juhabach has developed quite an unhealthy obsession with you Ichigo."

Silence blanketed the room with a thick veil. They let the words slowly sink in. It didn't feel like anyone had taken a breath for what could've been hours, but in reality was only seconds. Ichigo, being the unpredictable hothead that he was, broke the uncomfortable silence that had crawled over them.

"WHAT?"

It was an impressive outburst.

"It's nothing to worry about Ichigo. As long as you remain here until we're more informed, no harm will come to -"

"You are fucking kidding me right?"

"Ichigo!" Aizen's stern voice cut through the rant he was sure was about to spill from his mouth. He settled on a defeated grunt. He hoped that he looked as pathetically dejected as he felt. Maybe they'd take pity on him and end this stupid meeting already. All Ichigo wanted to do was sleep for a few days.

Enter Byakuya and Toshiro.

"If that's the last bombshell you have to drop for tonight, I would like to go to bed in order to process everything that has been said."

"Yes, it was a lot to take in."

In really had been an eye-opener; learning that everything that you stood for was a lie, knowing that you'd help create the monster who now threatened the fabrics of your existence. It was a bad day to be a Shinigami.

"We'll go over plans and strategies tomorrow morning. We have to find a way to utilise Ichigo's skills to their fullest capacity." Aizen glanced around the room.

"If there are no further questions, you may leave."

No one complained, and with slightly slumped shoulders, the Captains returned to their assigned bedrooms, followed by the Espadas.

"This is bullshit; to think that none of this would've happened, if not for some egotistical old man." Ichigo proclaimed, not particularly trying to be silent. The Shinigami's feelings be damned. It was time that they started learning from their past mistakes. He would go easy on them though, because openly coming here meant that they were at least open to change.

"Hmm." Grimmjow's lips found Ichigo's ear, and he grasped the tan hands of his boyfriend and lead them back to his bedroom. He wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified to let the Vizard go alone to his room, especially since it was suspiciously close to Aizen's on the other side of Las Noches.

"Stay with me tonight?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear as they turned a corner.

"Mhmm." Ichigo kissed his cheek and let himself be led into the dark room. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't want to think about his responsibilities, and all the pressure placed on him.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed the instant his head hit the soft black cushions.

"Goodnight berry." Grimmjow said into the darkness as he also got into bed, and dusted orange strands from the tan forehead he loved so much. Kissing Ichigo's cheeks, the Espada pulled the heavy blankets securely around them, and hoped to the Gods that they would all come out of this unscathed. Well, maybe all was a strong exaggeration, but most.

* * *

_Oh gosh, I'm sorry that this update is so overdue. I've had it written for almost two months now, but finding the time to type has been really difficult. I hope that everyone still reading it enjoyed it! _

_As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. They make me really happy! ^_^_


	6. Deception

_I am so sorry for the late update, life has been very demanding. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I don't deserve any of you! :( _

* * *

Rukia made herself comfortable on Juhabach's lap, her eyes burning with an undisguised hatred as she glared at the figure standing coolly before them.

"Why are you really here, Ishida?" Her violet orbs narrowed with a scrutinising squint, appearing malicious in the dimness of the room, and transforming her innocent almond-shaped eyes into near black slits.

The Quincy met her gaze calmly before glancing away, refusing to give her any more attention than was absolutely necessary. After all, he wasn't here for her. His gaze shifted from his former friend to the smirking man behind her; piercing silver eyes danced mischievously as they locked on his composed blues with calculated precision.

"I came to join the Quincy army." He stated with the sort of acute coolness that all Quincies were associated with; his voice determined, while his body oozed more control than was considered appropriate for the amount of danger he was currently putting himself into. This could all go wrong very quickly. Ishida didn't doubt his abilities, in fact, he would go as far as proclaiming that he was very confident in his skills, but even he could acknowledge how impossibly outnumbered and outmatched he was. He was under no delusion because even if by some unforeseen chance he managed to neutralise the man sitting before him and make it out of this chamber alive, there were bound to be numerous more nameless and faceless foes ready to avenge their fallen leader.

Rukia scoffed sarcastically, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she stroked her bony hand along the muscled thigh she was sitting on.

"And you expect us to believe that you would betray all of your friends without a second thought, all for the sake of revenge?" She smirked in satisfaction, convinced that she had him cornered.

Ishida didn't miss a beat.

"You did."

The Shinigami sputtered indignantly under the intensity of his seemingly indifferent gaze. Before she could utter expletives conveying the burning hatred that she felt for her former classmate, Ishida's words cut her off, preventing her from breathing life into them.

"And just so you know, I'm not just blindly following hatred like you. I thought everything through and made a conscious decision that I knew would hurt my friends, but this is something that I have to do." His eyes burned with raw emotions that spoke of a tortured soul, but his voice remained deceptively cool before whispering, "And I won't hesitate to destroy anyone in my path."

Rukia shrunk back and sought solace from the larger frame of Juhabach; the warmth radiating of off him filling her with a sense of calm. He stroked her arm soothingly, eyes never leaving that of his fellow Quincy or wavering in their judicious appraisal.

"Do you take me for a fool, Uryuu?" His voice was devoid of any emotion. He settled his elbow on his knees and rested his chin on his open palm; startling silver orbs penetrating the younger man's soul as he considered him.

Ishida saw through the calm façade and stiffened his posture accordingly.

Time flowed without pause, a metaphoric clock ticking into a non-wavering shrill within Ishida's head. He stiffened further, his mind forcing his body into a state of awareness as he felt and gripped at the reiatsu around him, gathering them in case the situation turned more unpredictable than it already was.

His fingers twitched towards his sword.

He heard a deep chuckle resonate from the man in front of him.

"It's good that you can sense danger, Uryuu-kun, but how can I trust you not to betray me the first chance you get?" He began lightly, before his voice turned chilling once more. "What's stopping me from cutting you down right now?"

Still perched on Juhabach's lap, Rukia laughed with mirth, her shrill voice echoing in the spacious room.

"This weakling," she scoffed, sending a look one parts amusement and two parts malice to her former friend. "He wouldn't be able to touch you."

Ishida simply smiled at her. If he wasn't going to make it out of this alive, then he sure as hell wouldn't be going down without a fight, and really, killing Rukia would at least ease some of the sense of betrayal that was fuelling him. He mentally checked his priorities because the thought of killing her really should not have felt as satisfying as it did.

He wondered where Ichigo was, and how he was doing right now. He remembered all too clearly when Kisuke had told them all of what Rukia and Renji had done to their best friend, and how they had planned to execute him for seeking solace elsewhere. The entire thing had smelt fishy, but at least, Ishida now knew why.

The girl pinned their uninvited guest with a cold gaze, as if seeing him in a whole new light. The revelation did nothing but to increase the agitation she already felt at the Quincy's collected demeanour. She had never liked Ishida, he always seemed to be watching her with those unnervingly calculating blue orbs; always seeing right through her friendly façade and empty smiles.

She scoffed once more, venom laced in her every word, poisoning the final string of friendship keeping their broken bond together.

"When this is all over, I'll enjoy watching you die, Ishida; you never were anything special."

The Quincy knew what the girl was trying to do and adamantly refused to rise to the bait, although, the thought of punching the patronising smile of off her oversized face was starting to look more tempting.

To him, the girl was disgustingly ugly; her disproportionate figure revealing the hideous monster dwelling within her darkened soul.

Ignoring the malicious jab to his strength and skills, the Quincy lowered his weapon to the ground, never once breaking eye contact with the man who held all of the cards in his hand; all except for the most important one, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You would be unwise to trust me, but like most Quincy, my life is ruled by pride." Ishida stated, his confidence growing as the Quincy Leader tilted his head in acknowledgement to the truth in that statement. Pride was a trait that was trained (using the most unsavoury of methods) into their consciousness from a very young age.

"You can only imagine the humiliation I felt having to work under the Shinigami's supervision, when I'd been cleaning up after them for years without them being none the wiser. I was forced to be experimented on – burnt, cut, and drowned just to compare the resilience of my body to that of a Shinigami."

His strikingly blue eyes darkened as the memory surfaced; Kurotsuchi Mayuri tearing up his stomach for unknown reasons under the false pretence of "research" and "curiosity". Ishida fought with his mind to leave the memories locked up, as he was suddenly enveloped with the feeling of pain, helplessness, and an overwhelming sensation of drowning in blood, so much blood pouring from his abdomen to pool on the lab table he was strapped to, choking him until he passed out, only for the process to repeat itself for the entirety of three weeks. He remembered fire, remembered wavering between consciousness when the pain from the flames licking at him became unrelenting, searing through his soul, and leaving him both mentally and physically scarred to this very day.

His eyes twitched as he finally took in his surrounding, the blank walls of this room, instead of the bloody surfaces his mind had began assuming as reality. He sighed, telling himself that he was no longer there. His situation now wasn't exactly peachy, but Ishida would rather face Juhabach a thousand times over than endure such inhumane torture ever again.

He'd always known that the best lies were those with tiny bits of truth woven into them. His hatred for the Shinigami was not entirely fabricated. Those monsters had heard his blood churning screams during the night and had done absolutely nothing to stop the pain, but instead chose to ignore his suffering.

Even as he struggled to regain his composure, Rukia remained unconvinced.

"That's a pathetic excuse for revenge, and you know it."

The irony of that statement wasn't lost on Ishida, but he refused to be coerced into further pathetic arguments by her any more.

"It's a good thing that I am not here for you then, isn't it?" His eyes drifted away from her, "I have nothing more to say to you, so it would be wise to hold your tongue when you have nothing of use to offer me."

Juhabach was vaguely amused by the girl's stupefied expression.

Despite the confidence he was exuding, the teen knew that he had no escape plan if this meeting went awry, but being the dignified soul that he was, all he did was push up the rounded glasses sliding down the aristocratic bridge of his nose.

At the man's continued silence, Ishida attempted to speak once more…

As fate would have it, Rukia hadn't run out of stupid things to say.

"You're useless, Ishida. We don't even need the kind of power that you are offering," she began ranting off. "Now that I've seen the skills of the other Quincies and witnessed their destructive powers with my own eyes, you'll only get in their way. They'll kill you out of frustration before you even make it into their ranks."

Ishida met her manic stare calmly, unperturbed by her condescending outburst. He pushed himself onto a standing position and glanced behind the seething Shinigami; his hands twitching spasmodically at his sides with the effort it took to keep from wringing her scrawny little neck.

"Also, before you think that you have any information on Ichigo that I don't already –"

"Rukia, that's enough." Jahabach's stern voice silenced her immediately. She frowned deeply, mouth curving downwards into an offended pout.

"My deepest of apologies, Juhabach-sama, but you can't honestly be considering letting this pathetic self-serving –"

"Rukia." His voice was icy, cold enough to freeze the fieriest pits of hell. "Leave."

Rukia flinched, slipped out of his lap, and bowed stoically. She didn't need to be told twice. Standing ram-rod straight, she shunpo'd out of the underground vicinity, towards the Kuchiki mansion.

Juhabach's smile softened, and his amused glint was rekindled in his previously steely orbs as he regarded their peculiar guest.

"I don't trust you, Uryuu."

"And I don't expect you to." Ishida smiled, feeling much more confident now that the treacherous leech's presence was no longer mocking and distracting him from his true objective.

"All I ask is for a chance to prove myself worthy of your army." He said slowly, as he stepped closer towards the man, dropping all of his weapons as he stalked forwards.

Ishida carefully monitored Juhabach's facial expression as he drew nearer and nearer.

By this point, the teen was so certain of himself that the hand suddenly pressing into his neck caught him completely off guard. He sputtered wordlessly as his hand automatically flew to grasp the wrist of the older man, silently begging him to release the iron grip on his crushing windpipe.

A rough hand came up to stroke the teen's pale (but slowly purpling) cheeks in a mocking imitation of intimacy. He smiled down at the struggling Quincy, the innocent expression doing nothing to hide the killer intent that was rapidly thickening the air.

His breath ghosted by Ishida's ear, before a curious tongue came out to lovingly flick the shell.

Ishida shuddered on impulse.

"Don't take me for a fool, Uryuu-kun, I can see right through the half-truths you've been sprouting." The teen's body stilled immediately, throat bobbing futilely as he tried to swallow the lump that had settled there. He shuddered against his will, body convulsing as the grip was further tightened.

His vision was blurring quickly, black spots appearing in the corner of his eye to obstruct and distort his attacker's visage. Just when he was sure that he'd be departing the land of the living, the grip around his neck slackened; not loose enough to set him completely free, but also not tight enough for his eyes to start rolling into the back of his head.

Those lips were by his ears again, biting, licking, and caressing.

"It would be prudent to remember who you're dealing with, Uryuu-kun. I'd hate to see a pretty face like yours stained with your life's blood."

Ishida was released, and he fell unceremoniously in a heap onto the floor. He staggered backwards, away from the mercurial man who was undoubtedly about to kill him.

Juhabach drew his sword, and Ishida stilled his nerves for a fatal blow that never came.

The larger man smirked down at him, sliding the long blade across a pale throat, and leaving a sliver of crimson in its wake.

"Do not make me regret this, Ishida, because I can promise you now that you will not enjoy the consequences," He said to the teen, then directed his gaze to the large doors behind the terrified boy.

"Show him to his quarters, and make sure that he's with the Captain tomorrow at sunrise. We have to see how advanced his skills are before placing him into an appropriate squad."

Ishida nodded dumbly as he was led out by two guards (who he hadn't noticed were even around them. They did a marvellous job of masking their reiatsu). Just before the heavy doors slid shut behind him, he heard Juhabach call out a, "Come see me if you survive the training tomorrow. I'm sure that you have lots of information on Ichigo-kun that I want."

The thought of betraying the person he considered his best friend made bile rise in his throat, but Ishida only nodded. Urahara had mentioned the man's infatuation with Ichigo, and he knew precisely the amount of information he was allowed to divulge. Not enough to put his friend's life in danger, but not so little that he would be viewed as disposable.

For the first time since he agreed to participate in this crazy plan, Ishida genuinely wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to an empty bed. He groaned sleepily as he rubbed absentmindedly against the soft fabric of the mattress, where by all rights, his boyfriend should have still been sleeping.

From the lack of heat emanating from the blankets and pillow, the carrot-head could only deduce that Grimmjow had left sometime during the night. He must have silently skulked around for Ichigo not to have heard him, or perhaps, he had just been more tired than he initially thought, and thus hadn't woken up when the Espada left. He was ridiculously hungry, but with his boyfriend gone, there was no one to point him in the direction of the kitchen.

He'd just have to follow his nose. There was bound to be food somewhere.

Now that he had a plan, he threw tan legs over the bed, sighing as he dug his toe into the plush carpet. He arched his back until the satisfying pop of bones reached his ears.

"Keep arching like that, berry, and you won't be leaving this room." His missing boyfriend leered from the doorway, eyebrows arched with something akin to perverted amusement.

The Shinigami let out an undignified squeal; one that once the world was no longer under threat of ending, he would ponder on how his voice ever reached such a high octave. Was Grimmjow always so damn stealthy? He hadn't heard him leave the room while asleep, but now he was awake, and he still hadn't taken notice of his silent entrance.

He blushed before realising that Grimmjow hadn't been there when he had finally decided to breach the world of consciousness.

As quickly as it rose, the blush disappeared as suspicion settled into his honey gaze as he took in the tattered state the other's clothing were in.

"Where exactly have you been?" Before the Espada could respond, his stomach gave an angry growl in retaliation to being ignored. He rubbed his belly and curbed his curiosity for now. "Okay, answer later, food first."

The blunette just chuckled and crossed the room in four long strides to bury his fingers in already tousled orange locks. Grimmjow felt something stir in his stomach, tugging viciously at his heartstring as _his_ berry leaned into the affectionate touch, a small smile on his lips, and vivid sparks lighting up his already breathtaking eyes.

Before he could stop himself – not that he really wanted to – the Espada cupped the teen's cheeks, and pulled him into a tender and loving kiss.

"Good morning, berry." He was rewarded with another tentative kiss from the younger man who was still beaming at him, like he thought Grimmjow put the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky; like he was everything that was good in the world.

It's was a terrifying and marvellously thrilling sight.

"Morning, Grimmy."

Grimmjow huffed in fond exasperation at the term of endearment, but broke into a smile of his own when he was rewarded with another kiss; this one longer and deeper than the one before it. Grimmjow could feel himself getting aroused, and he broke the kiss as he crawled onto Ichigo's laps, pushing the Shinigami back onto the bed, so that he could straddle his narrow hips and latch onto his lips once more.

Soft lips took purchase on his neck, and Ichigo moaned involuntarily, wrapping toned arms around a strong shoulder as he pushed their chests closer together. He ground his hips upwards, eliciting an arousing groan from the Espada.

What would have turned into an amazing session of lovemaking came to an abrupt halt when Ichigo's stomach interrupted them with another resounding rumble.

The couple were still for a minute of two, catching their breaths, before they broke into identical fits of unrestrained laughter. Grimmjow slid of off Ichigo with cat like grace, pulling his favourite Shinigami onto his feet once he was standing.

He wrapped his hands around a lean waist and breathed in Ichigo's rare scent – Honey, sweat, and the dangerously contained power lurking beneath his skin – as he waited for the last of the chuckles to subside.

"Come on, we'll get some food in that tummy of yours, squirt."

As expected, the berry threw a miniscule fit, puffing his cheeks and jutting out his bottom lip in an amazingly accurate rendition of a pout. He released himself from the grip his insufferable boyfriend had on him, and stomped angrily towards the door.

"You might want to put on some clothes first, berry," Grimmjow began as he took in Ichigo's lithe and chiselled form. He nodded appreciatively to himself, relishing in the embarrassed flush that coloured his berry's skin the shade of his name. "Or not," he nodded once more. "I could get used to that view. Turn that fine ass around."

Ichigo's blush darkened, until another thought entered his mind.

He smiled innocently.

"So, you don't mind everyone here taking a good, hard look at," he slowly turned around for emphasis, gesturing grandly at himself with both hands, "All of this?"

His innocent smile morphed into a buoyant grin as Grimmjow's features slowly turned murderous. The expression melted away faster than an ice cube in the Sahara desert as the Espada stalked towards him, eyes flashing dangerously with a promise of pain mixed with pleasure.

Grimmjow grabbed the younger man around the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. His lips were on the assault, prying petal soft lips open with a probing tongue. Fang-like teeth sank into his bottom lip, hard enough to hurt, and Ichigo moaned loudly into his boyfriend's mouth, tongue sliding over the slick and sharpened teeth, mapping out the warm cavern of a mouth simultaneously new and familiar.

Hunger all but forgotten, Ichigo succumbed to his boyfriend's ministrations. Grimmjow was cat-like in every way, and Ichigo had to remind himself that panthers could get pretty damn territorial. He sighed into the oral abuse, throwing his head back against the wall when those demanding lips trailed kisses down his neck, to settle on his collarbone.

"Mine," Grimmjow growled, arms wrapping around Ichigo's effeminate waist to cup supple cheeks. He squeezed them, lifting Ichigo by his buttocks as he continued to mark his perfectly tan body.

"Yours," Ichigo conceded, as he brought his legs up to wrap around pale hips. Grimmjow ground their hardening flesh together, mouth moving back upwards, in order to suck in the chocked gasp that escaped his berry's parted lips.

Just when it seemed like he was going to start his morning the right way (rough sex against the wall), an unwelcome presence strolled into the room like he owned the place.

Familiar with the reiatsu, Grimmjow released his berry and growled in a purely animalistic way. It took Ichigo a second to notice the change in tone, and when he did, he opened his eyes to the most shocking green he had ever seen.

Ichigo admitted in that second that full body blushes weren't reserved for just Inoue. He ducked further behind Grimmjow, trying to hide the painfully obvious phallus that he was now sporting.

"Who the fuck told you to come in, Ulquiorra, and what the hell do you want?" Grimmjow asked angrily, shielding Ichigo's almost naked body when he noticed those green eyes wandering towards tan flesh.

"The door was open." Ulquiorra stated.

The Sixth Espada groaned in despair, used to his teammate's more undesirable socially-constipated habits.

"Hn." He responded, finally releasing Ichigo, watching with amusement as the teen bolted towards the connected bathroom, grabbing some trousers and a shirt as he went.

Sapphire orbs fell on emerald stones, dissecting (or in Grimmjow's case, suspiciously staring at) each other before Grimmjow released a frustrated snort and walked past the bedroom intruder to sit on his bed.

"So, what do you want?" He asked again, more civil this time, albeit, not by much.

"Aizen-sama has requested me to bring Ichigo to his chambers."

And just like that, all traces of civility dissolved.

"The fuck does he want?"

"He has requested to have breakfast with Ichigo."

As if summoned by his name, the teen stepped out of the bathroom dressed in Grimmjow's ripped jeans and tooth-paste stained tee-shirt (What? Who says that Espadas can't wear normal clothes?) and sat next to his boyfriend, who promptly attached himself to the younger male like a leech. Ichigo looked sexy in his clothes, despite the obvious size difference.

"Seriously, have you ever heard of a washing machine?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend, frowning as he observed the glaring white stain on the periwinkle blue shirt. At the sheepish smile and distracting kiss he received in response, Ichigo let go of the matter, acknowledging the fact that he perhaps had better answers to seek.

"Who wants to have breakfast with me?"

Ulquiorra didn't bat an eyelash at Grimmjow's clingy behaviour. Instead, he turned his attention towards the only Shinigami in the room and repeated himself.

"Aizen-sama has requested your presence in his chambers. I am to take you there."

"Alone?"

Ulquiorra shrugged; a simple upwards-downwards movement with his right shoulder and walked towards the door, expecting Ichigo to follow. When the teen didn't, he stopped and turned towards him again.

"Aizen-sama does not like to wait."

"Tough shit; he can wait all he likes. Ichi's not going there -."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did you start answering for me? Maybe he just wants to give me more information about the meeting last night."

The blunette looked sceptical.

"You're joking, right? Didn't you see the way he was looking at you yesterday?"

"Looking at me how?"

Grimmjow sweat dropped. With Ichigo being as oblivious as he was, there was no way he was letting him visit Aizen's chamber alone, regardless of the reasons.

"Like he was mentally undressing you; fucking you with his eyes and all that shit."

Ichigo glowered.

"Stop making up shit just because you're jealous. He wasn't eye fucking me as you so crudely put it."

Grimmjow hated arguing with his lover, so he put up his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just let me come with you, okay? I'm sorry." He pecked the teen on the forehead, using his lips to erase the scowl lines that marred Ichigo's perfect features. He wasn't going to let his possessiveness and jealously get between the two of them, regardless of how well placed they may be. Ichigo might not have realised it, but he was completely awe struck by their leader, and Aizen was the type to exploit such blatant vulnerability.

He shuddered at he thought and pressed his lips to Ichigo's reassuringly, affirming that yes, Ichigo was _his_ and he would be damned if he let anyone else take him away from him.

"Fine, but you still have to get ready," Ichigo stated before adding, "And I still want to know what the hell you were doing last night," as an afterthought.

The blunette sighed and started walking towards the bathroom. He took once glance at Ulquiorra gazing at his boyfriend and promptly changed his mind. He none-too-kindly ushered the Fourth Espada out of his room and locked the door behind him.

Before his teammate even had the chance to raise a slender hand to knock impatiently on the door, he grumbled and muttered, "Just give me a minute to clean up."

When he was met in silence, he glanced back towards his boyfriend who still looked delectable in his clothes.

"Shower with me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he stripped himself of his tattered clothing.

Ichigo frowned, but also knew when to acquiesce to defeat. A naked Grimmjow would always lead to defeat on Ichigo's part.

Groaning softly as his erection made a prompt reappearance, he quickly stripped himself free from his boyfriend's clothing and followed him into the spacious bathroom.

Grimmjow smirked when he felt tan arms wrap around him and a raging hard-on pressing against his inner thigh. Quickly making use of the oils Hallibel's drones insisted on putting in everyone's bathroom, he lubed up and proceeded to show his boyfriend how much he loved him, and reinstate the fact that no one else would ever satisfy him the way that he could.

Suffice to say, Ulquiorra did not look impressed when they both came out grinning and flushed a little over an hour later. Well, Grimmjow was grinning as if he'd become the strongest Espada ever and Ichigo was groaning at the lack of food in his stomach; however, there was no mistaking the love and tenderness reflected in those brown orbs whenever he looked at his boyfriend.

_**:: ::**_

As it turned out, Ulquiorra had had no ulterior motives, and really had just summoned them – per Aizen's request – for breakfast. In all honesty, he had only extended the invitation to their resident Shinigami, but Grimmjow had been loathed to leave the man he loved alone with their perpetually scheming leader.

Nearing Aizen's private quarters, Ichigo gently touched arms with his lover, pressing his lips against a pale cheek that wasn't covered by bone to try and ease some of the apprehension rolling in waves from his boyfriend.

"You don't have to follow me in there, you know?" He whispered into the blunnete's ear, voice lowering as he gazed at their raven haired escort. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Grimmjow's features turned sour very quickly and he scowled at nothing in particular. In a deceptively even tone, he simply said, "Of course you can."

Not quite knowing how to respond to the statement, the younger of the two clenched his jaw shut to bite back the scalding remark that was bubbling underneath the surface, ready to unleash from the tip of his tongue if Grimmjow kept insinuating that he was weak. He'd beaten the Espada on several occasions now. He, more than anyone else, should trust Ichigo to be able to take care of himself.

Ulquiorra ignored the couple behind him, eyes fixed ahead, a cool and blank gaze plastered on his features, emerald eyes dull and void in their supposed apathy.

_**:: :: **_

Aizen sat on his lavishly decorated bed, looking more regal than Byakuya on formal occasions. His eyes shone with a glint of interest when Ulquiorra finally entered to announce Ichigo's presence. The glint quickly developed, sparkling now with mischief beneath an arched brow as he noticed Ichigo's loyal follower trudging behind him.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," He greeted the teen. His amused and care-free attitude slipped into something more menacing when he regarded his sexta Espada. His tone was flat, but still resounded with age-refined power. It left no room for arguments.

"Leave."

Grimmjow never did know when to clam up.

Ichigo felt his boyfriend stir furiously besides him, and before the Espada could open his mouth to tell his leader where exactly he could shove his demands (Hint: where the sun doesn't shine), Ichigo turned towards him and placed placating hands on both of his wrists, bringing them to his lips to press light kisses onto them.

He drew the older man near and pressed assuring lips onto Grimmjow's desperate ones.

Ichigo had seen men slaughtered before his eyes, so sharing an intimate moment with his lover was nowhere near as embarrassing as it should've been. The scenario with Ulquiorra not withstanding… He was half naked, and completely caught off guard! It would forever be rationalised this way.

"Grimmy, just let me find out what he wants, okay?"

Ichigo placed another tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then moved his hands from around his wrists to his shoulder to pull him near.

Softly, as if to reassure himself, as well as Grimmjow, he whispered into the ear pressed against his lips.

"Just trust me, Grimmy. We don't even know what he wants to discuss yet. It's just breakfast."

"I trust you, Ichi. It's just – he's a scheming – you're obli- Ugh, it's just him that I don't trust."

Despite his words, Grimmjow reluctantly agreed and pulled away from his boyfriend's warm embrace. He pressed one last kiss to Ichigo's mouth before departing the chambers with a look scathing enough to melt the polar ice caps.

As always, Ulquiorra looked unperturbed by everything that he'd just witnessed. With a resounding click that echoed throughout the corridors, he closed and sealed the doors to his leader's chambers; leaving the naïve Shinigami to his fate.

* * *

_Maybe I'll try not to wait almost half a year for the next update… I really don't deserve you guys. Thank you for not giving up on this story, even though there have been many times when I have wanted to._

_I'll try to prevent life from getting in the way, so that Chapter VII won't take as long to publish!_

Lots of love,

Ninja~Pirate


	7. Naivety

_Ugh, completing this chapter turned out to be a near impossible quest. I finished it sometime in May, but the SATA drive on my laptop broke and I figured that I would have it fixed almost immediately... It's still broken, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't write the draft in my notebook, so everything was lost with my laptop. I couldn't quite remember everything that I typed, but I think that it still came out okay. _

_There are a handful of chapters left, and I'm making it my personal goal to have them finished before the end of summer, so please don't give up on me.^_^_

_**Thank you so much for sticking with me. You guys are phenomenal. xoxo **_

* * *

Ichigo visibly deflated as he watched his livid boyfriend stomp out of the room. He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his unruly hair when he continued to hear the angry steps of the Arrancar through the thick wooden doors. The teen tried to straighten his ruffled appearance, and failing to do so, stared longingly after the door, debating whether to blow this whole thing off, find his boyfriend, and hopefully have a heavy _cuddling_ session in between the sheets, filled with kisses and apologies. Pulling his hair in mild frustration, Ichigo spared his host an inquiring glance, then moved past the man towards the dining room, once he had been pointed in the correct direction.

Aizen drew amusement from the awkward scene, biting back a laugh at a situation that most would deem uncomfortable. With his smirk (which Ichigo was coming to realise was permanently etched onto his face) in place, he sauntered in after the teen, fingers unnecessarily brushing Ichigo's shoulder as he passed him and sat directly opposite him. Despite not sitting at the head of the table, Aizen still managed to look as regal and in command as he always did.

Ichigo could feel the man's piercing gaze boring into him, and he stumbled at how the distance between them shrank when his eyes clashed with bottomless brown. Clearing his throat to stave off the unexplainable tension that had suddenly filled the air, he quickly grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and poured himself a generous amount, before chugging it all down.

The older man couldn't contain his amusement any longer, and chuckled at the teen's adorable antics. At the Vizard's inability to hold his gaze, Aizen decided to put him out of his misery.

"How did you sleep, Ichigo?"

The man's rich baritone shocked the carrot-head out of his deliriousness. He swallowed nervously and audibly, and finally met those piercing orbs.

Ichigo was powerless to prevent the flush that spread across his face, burning hot from his neck to the tip of his ears.

"Very well, thank you. I'm just really hungry." Was it just him or was everything feeling a little awkward? He shook his head in complete disbelief at how he was acting and pointed almost impatiently at his grumbling stomach. " So...Breakfast?"

As if on cue, some of Aizen's servants came into the room with silver platters adorning a wide assortment of food. To protect himself from any lingering awkwardness, the teen dug into the meal with gusto. Later, he would wonder if it was really bacon that he was shovelling into his mouth.

"So, how is everything going between yourself and Grimmjow?" Aizen sounded nonchalant, as if he was asking out of mere politeness, but the passion burning behind his sparkling chocolate irises told a different story. The teen put down his utensils and really looked at his host. There was something suspicious about the way Aizen kept smirking at him, but he couldn't quite place his fingers on it.

Chastising himself for being so distrustful, he reasoned that there'd be no harm in answering such a simple question.

"They're going great. He saved me."

"Now now, Ichigo, he wouldn't have even been able to get into Seireitei without my help." Aizen's visage visibly darkened. "You can't just dismiss the efforts of everyone involved."

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean then, but-uh, that's not the point... Thank you for helping me in Seireitei, Aizen."

The sincerity in his voice seemed to at least pacify whatever sinister plots were lurking in the shadows of the older Shinigami's eyes.

"Have you and Grimmjow mated yet?" There went the (probably) bacon. Ichigo coughed and sputtered. He stared with wide eyes at Aizen; unnerve growing at the ease with which the man prodded at his personal life.

"Uh, I don't think that it's any of your business." He was proud of the fact that he managed to keep his voice steady. His heart was beating erratically beneath his ribcage and he forced himself to swallow another mouthful of orange juice.

"So, that's a yes then." His tone was no longer inquiring. It held the certainty of a man who had just confirmed some mystery that he had always been privy to.

Before Ichigo could tell Aizen where he could shove his probing, the man pressed on. "Do you think that he could make you happy? Is he powerful enough to stand by your side, always? Have you ever thought of broadening the scope of your love life by considering different suitors?" His voice was eerily calm while his eyes penetrated Ichigo's soul. This was getting uncomfortable very quickly.

"No. I mean, I don't want anyone else. I-I... Grimmjow, he's the –" Ichigo stumbled over his words, failing to properly articulate the emotions swirling inside of him. He believed that he could love the sexta Espada, more than he would ever love anyone or anything ever again. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to make himself that vulnerable again. The sting of Renji's betrayal still resonated within his heart, and though he'd opened up to Grimmjow, he didn't know if he would be capable of surrendering himself completely to the other. The only thing that he was certain of was that he wasn't ready right now.

As irony would have it, Aizen's words ejected him from the sombre place that his emotions were beginning to take root.

"I apologise for getting ahead of myself. It's clear that you would be lost without him there to guide you out of the darkness of your heart."

Aizen picked his words carefully; he wanted to see Ichigo's reaction to the insinuation of that simple sentence. He knew how prideful the young Vizard was prone to be and he was therefore prepared for an onslaught of denial; however, to his surprise and annoyance, the teen just nodded his head, and went back to eating his bacon - whatever the crispy meat actually was.

Actually, it was probably better if he remained in blissful ignorance.

**_:: ::_  
**

For all of Grimmjow's worrying, the meal was an entirely anticlimactic affair. With exception of Aizen's inappropriate comments about Ichigo's relationship with his sexta Espada, the carrot-head ate his food in relative silence, and pretended not to watch the older Shinigami watching him. With his hunger satisfactorily sated, the teen dropped his utensils with an almost inaudible clang. Sighing loudly from contentment, the young Vizard all but forgot the previous tension that had steadily acclimated in the room, and grinned sheepishly at his host.

"Breakfast was awesome, Aizen-sama. Thank you."

"Aizen-sama?" The other returned with a smirk.

Ichigo blushed scarlet at the uncharacteristic levels of respect that he was showing to this man (whom he hardly knew).

Grumbling in disdain, he muttered a, "Was just trying to be polite," under his breath.

His reply was another knowing smirk from his superior.

As another pregnant pause stretched between the two occupants of the room, Ichigo swallowed audibly, opening his mouth and shutting it as he internally debated which way to approach the conversation that was hovering uneasily over them. He decided to bite the bullet and dive in headfirst. His blunt arrogance had, so far, not steered him wrong.

"Why did you invite me for breakfast, Aizen?"

A look of shock overcame Sosuke's face, as if he hadn't expected the young man to be as daring and bold as he was. Forgetting the fact that it was his reckless bravery – stupidity, really – that drew the teen to him in the first place. The feeling only lasted a second, the smirk stretching back into its proper place.

"I simply enjoy your company, Ichigo. We have yet to have a civil conversation under desirable circumstances, and I thought it wise to approach you now before your time is taken up by outside factors."

Ichigo looked sceptical, but the figured that he had nothing to lose. He'd play along with Aizen's little game until he discovered what the older male wanted from him.

"So, what would you like to discuss?"

"Your interests, Ichigo."

The reply caught the teen off guard and he stared at the man for several heartbeats, waiting for him to elaborate. When he realised that he shouldn't bother holding his breath, he finally stuttered out a curious, "My interests?"

And out went his previously acquired confidence. Thinking about it, he didn't feel nearly as alert as he did an hour ago. His limbs felt sluggish and he slumped a little further in his seat. He probably just needed a catnap; after all, he'd eaten enough to feed a small army.

Looking at the lethargic teen, Aizen's amusement returned full force. He immensely enjoyed the feeling of being in control – enjoyed making others think that he knew things that he had no knowledge off. The mind was an impressionable thing and Aizen had made people believe he had as much power as they believed him to. As a result of experimentations and strategically placed battles, Aizen's reputation had come to surpass the man. No one had come to this conclusion, so he would continue to play the role of the enigmatic and undefeatable leader.

The time would soon come when he would literally become the living legend. Until then, he would bide his time and proceed with his plans.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san," He began as he vacated his seat, circling the table until he came to sit besides the teen. He shifted the chair impossibly closer, so much so, that they were practically sharing the same air. "What is it that you want, Ichigo?"

The hand crawling into his lap did not go unnoticed by the teen. He squeaked, sprung out of his position on the suddenly uncomfortable chair, and grabbed his previously empty glass. He glanced between the pitcher of juice and the mysterious man smirking up at him. He hesitantly reached for the former, pouring himself another glass full, chugging, and trying to speak at the same time.

His plan worked about as well as he thought it would, which was, not at all. He ended up with juice all over his shirt and indiscernible words spewing out of his mouth.

Aizen laughed; the rich timbre of his voice shooting straight to Ichigo's groin. Dread and warmth settled in the pit of his stomach and he looked suspiciously at his drink. He'd been feeling weird since he'd had his first sip, but squashing the paranoia, and going against his better judgement, he sagged back into his chair, noting with faint disdain that Aizen had leaned even closer than he initially was.

"Do I make you nervous, Ichigo, are you uncomfortable?" He breathed into Ichigo's ear, the teeny hairs on the teen's neck standing erect as a flush enveloped his entire body. A cold sweat broke out on his skin, arms burning hot where the older man gripped him.

He sent a subtle glance at the doors, trying to calculate the quickest route out of the room. He missed subtlety by a mile, and Aizen's smirk only widened when he followed the sluggish teen's line of vision.

"You're sweating an awful lot there, Ichi-chan. You look a little feverish, too."

"What did you put in my drink, Aizen?"

The man played innocent.

"There was nothing in your drink, pet, I would never –"

"Bull shit. What the fuck did you put in my drink, Aizen?" His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, and he was finding it really hard to sit upright, but he would not let this sick bastard get the pleasure of drugging him (for what purpose, Ichigo lacked the brain capacity in his current state to figure it out).

"If you would, please, let me finish." The Shinigami's voice dripped with saccharine sweetness. "I would never corrupt a person's drink. The difference in taste would be too easy to identify; however, your food was not adverse to a few drugs that I've been working on." All semblance of innocence disappeared, and _ah, _there was the conniving, sinister Aizen that Ichigo had gotten to know and despise.

Despite the revelation, he didn't feel as angry as he wanted to. In fact, minus the mild arousal, he did not feel anything at all. Ichigo sagged back into his seat, allowing his head to fall heavily onto the smooth table. He waved in and out of consciousness, fighting off delirium, but soon realised that he was fighting a losing battle.

As his vision faded to black and he reluctantly accepted oblivion, Ichigo saw Aizen's smirking face peering lecherously down at him. His mouth was moving, but he was unable to make out the words.

His last coherent thought was of Grimmjow, hoping that his protective boyfriend would get paranoid enough to come and check up on him.

* * *

When he came to, bright lights assaulting his eyes, Ichigo had no recollection of what had happened. One moment, he was asking his host why he had been invited to breakfast and the next...nothing.

Blinking rapidly to get accustomed to the (on-apparently-normal-setting) lighting, Ichigo realised that he was in Urahara's room, if the striped hat resting idly on the bedside table was any indication to the room's owner.

Sitting up proved to be a disastrously terribly idea and the teen groaned in pain, clenching his eyes shut to prevent his swimming vision from disorienting him further.

What the hell had happened to him? Why was he in Urahara's room? How did he get here?

"Take it easy, Kurosaki-san."

Speaking of the devil (or angel, depending on whose perspective), Kisuke's soothing voice caused the young Vizard to startle and jerk around, getting himself impossibly tangled in the green sheets.

He meant to ask what he was doing in the shopkeeper's room, how he had gotten there, but he ended up having to settle for an unintelligible, "Uhgh-guhr..." and a frustrated sigh. His tongue just felt so impossibly heavy, like it was made of lead and then weighted down with additional slabs of stone.

"Don't try to speak, Kurosaki-san, I'll explain the series of events that lead to this undesirable outcome as best as I can." Urahara's voice was calm and soothing and Ichigo greedily latched onto the comfort that the man's presence provided.

He trusted Urahara with his life; the man had been his mentor, given him advice, protected his friends and family when he couldn't do it himself, saved his life, and all the while expecting nothing in return. He once again thanked the shopkeeper for being the genius that he was and knowing what Ichigo needed without being asked.

"Wait, before we start, could you please call for Grimmjow?" is what he would have liked to say, instead, Kisuke received a garbled, "Gri-im-j-jow..."

And Kisuke, bless his heart, just knew. He always knew.

"Ah, the love of your life?" The shopkeeper smirked – a different upturn of lips than the one usually plastered onto Aizen's face, and Ichigo had to remind himself that he felt safe here – as the teen sputtered and blushed ten different shades of scarlet.

"He didn't leave your side for the first few days. As infuriatingly endearing as his loyalty is, the smell of blood and perspiration is bound to become a biochemical hazard, so I have to periodically force him out of the room to feed and clean himself." Kisuke sighed when the teen grumbled some more unintelligible slurs. "He should be back soon. He was the one to find you in underground chambers. It was a..." Urahara clicked his tongue as he thought of the appropriate words to describe the ordeal that he had walked in on. He settled on, "messy spectacle".

"The bastard had it coming."

At the familiar voice, Ichigo's head whipped around, neck creaking with a sickening pop. The shopkeeper rubbed his neck soothingly, sympathising with the teen's (quite possibly strained) neck.

In three long strides, Grimmjow was at his boyfriend's side, pressing his lips anxiously against his Ichi-berry's. Ichigo kissed back fervently, his body relaxing as he melted into the embrace of the man that he could – now, yes, mentally – acknowledge as the person he loved most.

The Arrancar reluctantly pulled away, grabbed a tall glass of water from the bedside table, and pressed it against Ichigo's lips, watching with satisfaction as the teen drank eagerly from it.

It worked wonders; the water soothed the scratches in his throat, while it also cleared the fog protecting his mind from the reality of the past three weeks.

When he tried to sit up this time, he was pleased to notice that he was successful. And without too many casualties to his body, too; however, the wince that shot up his spine didn't go unnoticed by the room's two other occupants. Grimmjow's entire visage darkened, his teeth baring their unbelievably sharp fangs, and his eyes turned into the most dangerously beautiful shade of sapphire Ichigo had ever seen. Urahara didn't look much better; his grey eyes were suddenly darker than onyx and twice as hard. His hands twitched restlessly around Benihime's hilt.

The mood around the room changed, the temperature dropped significantly as darkness and rage encompassed its inhabitants. Ichigo swallowed once before asking the dreaded questions.

"What happened after breakfast? Why am I here and where exactly is here?" When no answers were forthcoming, he pressed on. "What do you mean the_ first few days_? How long was I out?" His voice still wasn't as strong as he would've liked, but the words weren't slurred and scratchy, so he took it as a win - small victories and what not.

Those were a lot of questions from the bedridden teen and he expected them to be able to answer at least one of them.

The silence that veiled the room was deafening, and each second that his interrogatives went unanswered, Ichigo slipped further into his mind and consequently, into mania. His breathing quickened until he was shaking on the big bed, body wracked with uncontrollable tremors that quaked his entire being and threatened to dislodge his still beating heart to save itself from the pain that was inevitable going to consume it.

Arms were at his sides then, his arms and legs, trying to restrain him from ripping apart his newly wrapped bandages. Bandages... Where the hell had they come from? His entire body was covered in the white fabric.

In that terrifying moment, an onslaught of images assaulted his brain with abandon, and Ichigo screamed. A horse and broken sound tore its way out of his chest, pitiful in its volume and thrice as wretched in its agony.

He screamed and screamed.

It was the sound of a wounded animal that resonated along the walls of Las Noches that ominous night.

He did not want to relive the moments that he was crushed and taken apart piece by little piece.

* * *

"Ishida?"

The Quincy turned to face one of the people who had betrayed his best friend. He glanced at the redhead, eyeing him up and down, before dismissing him altogether and continuing his short walk to the training barracks. He had a few choice words for Renji, but he refused to let himself lose sight of his mission by getting distracted by crushing Renji's head underneath his boot.

"Oi, Ishida! Wait up, man, I just want to talk to you." Renji would not be deterred by the murderous intent leaking out of his ex friend. He was determined to find out about Ichigo and Hueco Mundo (especially how to get there without the ability to open a garganta) as he could. Since the Quincy revealed themselves to the pitiful remains of Seireitei, Zambimaru's wielder had been able to smell a rat; a sinister plot that had surrounded them. It was thicker than the stench of death, which after all this time continued to permeate the air.

Distracted by his inner musings, Renji failed to notice the young Quincy prodigy slip away. He huffed angrily and pursued the teen once more.

"Ishida, what the fuck is your problem? I just want to talk! It's about Ichigo and the way-"

The mention of Ichigo's name had the Quincy snapping to attention, and the glare he sent towards his ex friend had the Shinigami stumbling over himself. The barely contained wrath of vengeance invading those icy orbs revealed nothing short of the promise of death.

"What the fuck is _my _problem, Abarai? You want to talk about my fucking problems when your traitorous actions almost got him killed, you fucking asshole?" At Ishida's outburst, Renji flinched away. He took an additional step backwards, unused to hearing the younger man curse or even display signs of losing his temper.

Before he knew what was happening, Ishida was in his face, fire in eyes and venom on his tongue.

"Don't ever talk to me about Ichigo. Don't mention his name. You don't deserve his forgiveness and you sure as hell don't deserve him. You never did."

His biting words got the hot-headed redhead to react. Anger coiled in his stomach, churning in its intensity until he was gripping Ishida by his neck and pressing him against the closest wall. He embraced the sensation; let it fill up his being because the alternative was unthinkable. Teeth bared and voice dangerously low, he leaned heavily into Ishida and whispered in the most threatening tone of voice that he was able to muster, "Don't fucking tell me who and what I don't deserve. I know that I don't deserve Ichigo, but don't fucking talk to me like you know the inner workings of our relationship. He wasn't entirely innocent either. You can't just hate me because of one mistake." He laughed hollowly then, breath ghosting over the shell of the Quincy's ear as he continued in a void whisper. "Or do you hate me because I ruined every chance you had to fuck him? He would have let you, you know? He was always watching you, seeking your company at Urahara's shop. He rarely had time for me."

Renji smirked in satisfaction as he watched Uryuu's eyes widen in shock; however, the gleeful expression didn't last; promptly erased by pain when Ishida punched him across the face and then confusion when the teen started laughing. It was bright and carefree, and nothing like what a situation like the one he was in warranted.

He was gasping for breath, gulping in lungful after lungful of air when he finally managed to calm himself. He couldn't believe the stupidity of this man, but when he thought objectively about it, Renji's idiocy and desperation was almost sad. His laughter died as abruptly as it started, a look of seriousness overtaking his face once more. Renji would later swear that he saw storm clouds flashing behind the other's steely orbs when he stepped towards him.

"First of all, don't ever touch me with your filthy mutt hands, Abarai." Renji took another step back, and the Quincy matched it with a forwards one.

"You want to talk to me about lack of knowledge about two people's relationship? Who did you think Ichigo came to after every argument and fight between the two of you? After you falsely accused him of sleeping with every guy who so much as smiled him? Do you think me blind, huh, Abarai? Do you think that I didn't notice when the dynamics of your relationship with my best friend shifted when you stopped glancing at him with all the adoration he deserves in favour of eye-fucking that stupid whore, Rukia?" Ishida smirked knowingly at him before adding a rhetorical, "Your relationship didn't play out successfully, did it?"

He took the redhead's silence for what it was - the failure of a doomed relationship and the demise of a promising one. Before the redhead could start justifying his inexcusable actions, Ishida soldiered on, defending his friend's honour to a man that had not earned it.

"If your head wasn't so far up Rukia's ass, you would have noticed the moment Ichigo cut himself from you and her emotionally, physically detached his person from the two people he cared the most about because he just _knew_ that there was something going on behind his back." When Renji tried to speak once more, Ishida silenced him with a sharp jerk of his head. "If you hadn't neglected your duties as a boyfriend, you would know that I love him, not as a lover, but as a brother, and nothing more. You should have trusted him to make the right decision even if I had confused my feelings for him with anything other than what they are – affections for a sibling. He loved you so much, and if you had known that all he wanted was your loyalty, maybe you wouldn't have allowed yourself to be so easily seduced by that mewling quim. You can threaten and accuse me all you like, Abarai, but you know, as well as I do, that you have no one but yourself to blame for losing the best thing in your life. You'll never get him back; I'll personally see to it if I have to. He's happy now, happier than he has been in a long time, and if you ever did love him, like you claim to do, you will let him be."

Ishida levelled his ex friend with a stare. "If by some miracle, he forgives you and accepts your presence back in his life, remember that I'll always be by his side." His voice dropped; tone so even that it could be used as a level. "I won't hesitate to kill you if you ever bring him harm."

The Quincy's speech came to a chilling conclusion as he stepped around the shocked Shinigami. Weary and defeated brown eyes followed the white clad figure as he stalked away.

"Have a nice day, Abarai."

Renji failed to conjure up the energy to respond.

It was a few minutes before he mustered the will to walk away. Sulking all the way to his home, he crawled into bed, fully clothed, and sobbed into his sheets.

Ishida was right when he told him that he did not deserve Ichigo; he never did. In a sick way, maybe that was why he had sabotaged the best relationship that he had ever had because he knew that one day, _his precious Ichi_ would wake up and realise the particular brand of scum that Renji was made of. The kind that lied and deceived both you and himself into thinking that he was a decent individual.

As he felt unconsciousness claim him, he vowed to spend the rest of his life protecting the person that he loved most. Things would never go to what they once were, but he would die before he let anyone else hurt his Ichigo the same way he had.

Grimmjow had better watch out because Renji was going to be the bane of his existence.

First and foremost, he would have to become stronger.

With a newly resolved mind, and an equally burdened heart, he finally let sleep claim him.

* * *

To Rukia's dismay, Ishida flourished. In the month that he had trained under the notorious generals of Juhabach's forces, he had come out on top. He even bested the captain in three out of the five battles their leader had orchestrated in order to test Ishida's strength.

She glanced towards Juhabach, frowning at the smile of admiration – directed only at Ishida – that was worn proudly on his face. The Quincy Leader had taken to letting him spar with the Shinigami (whether to test his boundaries, limits, or killing abilities, Rukia wasn't sure) and they were clearly outmatched. Ishida cut them all down without a thought of hesitation. She was beginning to believe that his supposed hatred for Shinigamis wasn't entirely fabricated.

She gripped Juhabach's arm, feeling it tense underneath hers as Ishida sent an innumerable amount of powerful arrows towards the group of unknown Shinigami he had managed to trap within a wall of crackling electrifying reishi, smirking in satisfaction as each pointy arrowhead struck its mark, true.

She turned away when she saw him drive his sword into Soifon's heart, blood splattering onto his face.

"This is getting boring to watch." It really wasn't, but Rukia was sick and tired of being bested by Ichigo and his pitiful friends. Even Renji was picking up the fractions of his broken self and piecing the fragments back together into a semblance of a functioning soul.

Instead of training, she chose to plot and scheme her way to the top, so she seethed as her abilities waned and deteriorated, while everyone else surpassed her with tremendous growth.

Doing the only thing she knew how, she crawled into Juhabach's lap from her perch on the floor. She slithered her hand daringly into his jacket to stroke his sides.

"Why don't we leave here?" Her hand moved down to his hips as she leaned further into his space, voice dropping a few octaves to what she hoped sounded sultry and seductive as she whispered, "There are way more _fun _things to be doing."

Juhabach's shining silver eyes peered down at her, barely controlled chaos burning beneath their fiery depths as he quirked a brow at her antics.

"Oh, there's more fun to be had than watching Uryuu-kun dismember a division of self-righteous Shinigami?"

She seethed silently, prepared to slide away from him when she was caught off guard by a strong arm encircling her narrow waist, pulling her body flush against the older man's much larger stature.

"Tell me something, Rukia-chan, do your higher-ups even tell you maggots what you are fighting for before they send you off to battle, or do they just prep you for slaughter?" His voice was thick with mockery and poorly concealed disdain, and she felt scorned as she failed to loosen the vice-like grip he had on her.

His hands slid underneath her hakama. Rukia panicked. She did not mind being his bed mate, not anymore. In fact, she had grown to love the immense pain that came with the pleasure of fucking him, but not here. Not out here in the open, where her former friends and comrades could see the monster that she had become.

She saw it in that moment, too. She had become a hideous puppet to be used because her puppeteer did not have the person that he wanted. Juhabach would not give her any of the things he had promised. Thinking about it rationally, he had promised her absolutely nothing. She had allowed herself to be used and she naively assumed that she would be repaid for her efforts.

Dread hit her as her shihakusho was ripped from her body, torn to shreds by invisible hands, leaving her bare and naked as the day she was born – a couple of faded lifetimes away now. Would her younger self be disappointed if she saw the woman that she had become?

Undoubtedly.

Rukia wished that she had the sense of presence to scream and cry with shame as Juhabach thrust into her. She was overcome with pleasure, passionately bouncing up and down on the man's large cock, writhing on his lap as the whole of Seireitei watched her.

She did love him, after all. Nothing had changed except for her end goal. If she killed Ichigo, she would find a way to make Juhabach forgive her and she knew that with time, he would come to love her. Scream her name when he would empty his seed inside her. She would be by his side when he took over the world, stringing his army of puppets along the battle field as his opponents fell lifelessly at his feet. Every King needed a Queen, right, and she would make sure that Juhabach's Queen would be no one but her.

For now, she would be content crying out from pleasure as he fucked her while the entire world watched on.

* * *

_Please don't hate me for what happened with Ichigo. It was the most difficult section to write, but I promise that all will be revealed next chapter. ^_^_

_As always, please don't be shy with your comments. I love writing (even if it is just a hobby) and I love to receive criticisms that will help me improve on my writing style. ^_^ _

_Have any of you guessed that English is my second language, yet? I'm Dutch, but I lived in England a few years ago and now I now reside in America, so English is steadily becoming my strongest language, but I'm still a very long way from mastering it. So, your critiques would be very helpful. _

_Thank you all for reading_

_~*Cookies for all*~ _

_NinjaPirate_


	8. Broken

_Whoa, I'm back with a new chapter, a little later than I had originally planned, but still, it's a far shorter intermission than I'm used to. _

_I won't say much, but do heed the warning in this. Just so you know what you're getting yourselves into._

_**Warnings: **__Rape, torture, and other cringe-worthy happenings. _

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start. Dazed and confused, he struggled to take in his surroundings. Restrained as he was, he only managed to turn his head left and right, taking in the barren cement walls.

"Oi, is anyone there? Let me out of here." His voice was raspy, like it hadn't been used in a while, and Ichigo dreaded knowing how long he had been unconscious. He rattled the reiatsu-binding chains around his wrists and ankles, noting with disdain that they had also clasped one around his neck. It was rather reminiscent of his last visit to Soul Society, an event he did not want reoccurring. Despite the fact that he had vague recollections of being back in Grimmjow's arms, Ichigo almost believed that he had dreamt the attire affair, and was in fact still sitting in his cold and barren cell back in Seireitei's dungeons.

"Cut that shit out." A voice grumbled from outside the heavy steel doors. "It's noisy and annoying."

Ichigo's head snapped up towards the door, eyes zeroing on the small gap that he hadn't noticed before. He could see the outline of a head, but the silhouette gave nothing away of his captor's identity.

"Who are you?"

The guard sighed loudly, clearly not in the mood to deal with a talkative prisoner. Ichigo held his breath as a latch clicked somewhere, heavy doors sliding open to reveal an Espada Ichigo wasn't all too familiar with, which was unusual, considering the man's shocking shade of pink hair. The tall man stepped forwards, hand on a narrow hip as he strutted towards the dazed Vizard. His free hand adjusted the glasses perched on his aristocratic nose as he scrutinised the figure before him. His shark-like grin made Ichigo uncomfortably aware of his state of undress.

"Boy, Aizen-sama sure knows how to pick them."

The teen frowned at that.

"Who are you and what does Aizen want with me?" Though his voice sounded calm and collected, Ichigo was panicked. He kept stealing glances towards the door, calculating a means of escape like he'd done in Aizen's chamber. He would be able to get out this time, he was sure of it. Even with the restraints sealing his powers, he didn't feel half as sluggish as he had done during breakfast. He just needed an opening.

"Tut tut, Ichi-chan, I can't believe that you have forgotten me already." The smile on his face did nothing to reassure the teen. "Oh, you really don't remember me?" Ichigo's frown deepened, this bastard thought that he had the right to sound disappointed. "You have a funny way of showing appreciation to people that help you out of a pickle."

"I already know that you're an Espada and that you helped in my rescue from Seireitei, but I don't know you." The Espada quirked a brow at Ichigo's declaration, clearly insulted that the teen didn't know him by name.

"That's a shame, really, because I know a lot about you, Ichi-chan." He leaned closer into Ichigo's space. "And when Aizen's done with you, I'll know even more." His grin was sharp and laced with innuendo, but underneath the spark of amusement, Ichigo could see a much darker emotion; one that promised pain and torture.

As the teen unsuccessfully struggled to back away from this clearly mercurial individual, the Arrancar kept closing the distance, breath ghosting over Ichigo's face as he muttered, "I'll thoroughly enjoy tearing you down, taking you apart bit by little bit." His thin and pale lips brushed against the captive's. When Ichigo tried to push himself further back, a curious pink tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip.

Sick and tired of being humiliated and toyed with, Ichigo bit the tongue in retaliation, smirking in satisfaction when he could feel crimson warmth flooding his mouth and staining his teeth.

The Arrancar cursed angrily, his voice several octaves higher than it had previously been as he backhanded the bound teen. His hand curled into orange locks, pulling the strands hard enough to hurt. Ichigo's neck snapped backwards from the force of it, vision distorting momentarily as his head collided with the bluntness of the wall.

"Now, listen here, brat-"

"Szayelaporro."

Several things happened at once then. Ichigo was released. The identified Arrancar howled in pain as he was flung into the far left wall, two daggers embedded into his thigh and shoulder. Aizen was suddenly before the wide-eyed teen, smiling comfortingly up at him, but Ichigo knew who and what Aizen was now, and refused to be taken in by the man's kind eyes.

"What the fuck, Aizen? Let me go."

The older Shinigami ignored him entirely, gazing lifelessly as his eighth Arrancar.

"I told you not to touch him until I was done, didn't I, Szayel?" The Espada whimpered apologetically, pulling himself –with lots of difficulty– to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Aizen-sama, it won't happen again."

The man shrugged. "See that it won't, otherwise Ulquiorra-kun here will get to play with our toy before you can experiment on him. I doubt he'll be of much use to you by that time."

The scientist straightened himself and bowed respectfully at his leader. "Yes, sir," was the muttered reply as he dragged his bleeding body out of the room. On his way out, he deposited the bloodied daggers onto the floor just by the entrance.

The heavy doors slid shut behind him and Ulquiorra emerged from the shadows and picked up the blades. He licked away the blood, green eyes caught on Ichigo's while he sheathed the small blades.

"Ulquiorra-kun, I have some business to take care of. Why don't you teach Ichigo some respect?" Aizen's smirk was razor-sharp as he exited the room with a wink thrown casually over his shoulder.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The door shut once more, and Ichigo was glad for the darkness that encompassed the cell. There was a little fluorescent light bulb shining dimly above his head, but its pathetic light was swallowed by the heavy shadows that seemed to be crawling and shifting around them.

The man stalked forward, stealthy like a jungle cat, and Ichigo gulped audibly. The man was just staring at him. He raised his hands and Ichigo caught a glint of the sharp blades as the light reflected of off their sharp surfaces.

"Ulquiorra, what are you going to do?" Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo knew fear. He knew it very well. He felt it every time he went to battle. The fear of failure always loomed over him whenever he took up his sword and dove into another life-threatening situation. It wasn't necessarily the fear of dying that propelled him to fight more vigorously than people expected him to; it was the fear of losing everyone he loved if he couldn't be there to protect them. His friends weren't weak, not by a long shot, but since his mother's death, Ichigo adamantly refused to let anyone he loved suffer if there was something he could personally do to remove the threat.

"We're going to play a little game, Ichigo."

But as he sat stood there, bound and powerless, Ichigo could freely admit to himself that he had never been so scared in his life. Ulquiorra's smile was small and he remained silent for a few minutes, but Ichigo had always known that it was the quiet ones that you really had to worry about.

* * *

When the sun reached its peak and Ichigo still hadn't emerged from his breakfast with their fearless leader, Grimmjow started to get antsy. He walked to the man's chamber, and ignoring all manner of decorum, kicked the door down after he'd been waiting for more than fifteen seconds. He went to the meeting room, noticing that all the captains were gathered around the table that they'd occupied the previous night. Aizen had mentioned that they would continue after breakfast, but the man and his berry were nowhere in sight.

He refused to let his imagination run away with his sanity, so he nodded to the captains and went back out. He didn't have time to discuss warfare when he didn't know where his berry was. The host was nowhere to be found, so it wasn't like they could even begin yet. Grimmjow also noticed the lack of the shopkeeper and went to his quarters to find the man, hoping that he'd know the whereabouts of the missing Vizard.

_**:: ::**_

"You're Urahara Kisuke, right?" He muttered as a greeting when he barged into the man's room without knocking.

"Uh, Grimmjow-san, what can I do for you?" Urahara blinked a couple of times, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. With the amount of –or lack of- sleep he'd had recently, hallucination didn't seem like an entirely farfetched notion. He pinched himself discreetly, smiling kindly when he noticed that his vision of Grimmjow wasn't fading. Heh, maybe the Espada was real.

"Yeah, have you seen Ichigo at all?"

"You mean other than last night?"

The Espada nodded his head, already knowing Urahara's answer before he even opened his mouth.

"I thought he was with you?"

The panic was starting to claim its hold on Grimmjow. He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his unruly blue locks.

"He had breakfast with Aizen this morning and now I can't find either of them."

Kisuke finally dropped the device he was holding to give the Espada his full attention.

"That's strange." He hummed contemplatively, before slapping his hands together. "I have a means of finding him. Give me a minute."

The Espada breathed a sigh of relief while he moved towards the centre of the room. Ulquiorra's room was entirely different to his own. His bed for one was a lot smaller despite the massiveness of the chamber. It was cluttered with all sorts of devices and Grimmjow wondered if the man had been coming in and out of Hueco Mundo without him noticing. There was no way that he had brought all of this equipment with him last night.

"How long have you actually been in Las Noches, Kisuke?"

The man in question poked his head out, getting buried under a mountain of clutter in his search for the special device that would help him locate the missing teen.

"Almost a year now, I should think. You see, I contacted Sosuke when I found out about the Quincy's plans. I would have gone to Seireitei to inform the Captain Commander, but things in Soul Society have been a little corrupt for a while and I wasn't sure that there was anyone I could trust with the knowledge. I don't trust Sosuke, but I know how he works, so it was easy to get him to rally everyone else, while I continued to dig up as much data as I could."

The Espada nodded his head, not really paying attention, instead waiting for the man to find what would help him locate his berry. His ears perked up when the man exclaimed an excited, "Ha, found it."

Grimmjow shuffled closer to the genius shopkeeper, sitting on the only available surface on the bed. He had a brief thought, wondering where the man slept, although judging from the heavy bags under his eyes, the Espada would wager that sleeping wasn't a common occurrence in the man's routine.

The excitement and hope that had started to claw its way into his heart, died and disintegrated in his chest when he saw the shopkeeper's confused scowl.

"What is it? Where is he?" He was instantly by the man's side, looking over his shoulder at the small tracking device resting idly in his palm. "What is it supposed to be doing?"

"It's supposed to be tracing Ichigo's reiatsu."

"Maybe he's masking it, although, why he would do that I have no clue."

"That's strange. Let try setting it to someone else's frequency." With a few twists on the dials, Kisuke's frown deepened. "Uryuu-kun masks his reiatsu better than anyone else I know, even when he's in the middle of battle, but I can still pick up his location." Aizen pointed at the small dot that had appeared on the device, showing a set of coordinates he knew to be Seireitei's training grounds. He dialled the buttons back to Ichigo's frequency, but once again, the machine didn't even give a recognizable bleep.

"This is very strange. I made this to pick out weak signals. Even if he were running extremely low on reiatsu after a battle, it should still be able to single out his whereabouts."

The silence that hung in the air with Kisuke's insinuation was heavy with dread. Grimmjow could now admit that he was panicking.

"You can't mean that he's...d-" He choked on the words, unable to even fathom –let alone voice– such a despicable thought. "Maybe the machine is just broken."

Urahara at this point was willing to fault his invention to prevent himself from thinking of the alternative.

Kisuke gestured the Espada closer, dropping his device to free up his hands while he picked up a smaller one.

"What's that for?" Grimmjow questioned as he moved closer, allowing the man to scan him with this new machine. It beeped for several seconds before it was removed.

"It's a scanner. It collects the data for the tracker." Urahara stated as he slotted both machines together, allowing the tracker to familiarise itself with Grimmjow's reiatsu.

When it was done collecting the readings, Kisuke set the tracker to Grimmjow's specifications. With the lack of distance between them, the machine located the distance with ease, small dot and a set of coordinates appearing on screen, matching the Arrancar's location perfectly. There were littler dots on the machine which corresponded with Grimmjow's whereabouts during the day. The strange thing was that nothing came up with Ichigo. The device couldn't pick up signals after a certain while, so Ichigo must have been gone for at least an hour.

Now that the machine proved itself to be in perfectly working condition, Urahara's frown deepened into a concerned scowl and the look in his eyes did nothing to quell the Espada's souring mood. Trepidation was very steadily bubbling in the pit of his stomach and he growled threateningly.

"So it works, but I refuse to believe that someone managed to snuff Ichi without anyone feeling the initial spike in reiatsu."

"Maybe he wasn't killed. He could have his reiatsu suppressed. I don't know who would want to capture him, but it's very likely that that is the case here, but whoever took him may not have killed him. Ichigo has a lot of uses, and they may just need him subdued. The question now is who is capable of capturing Kurosaki-san. I would know if Juhabach had anyone sent to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara was contemplating various scenarios in his head as he rattled out reasons for Ichigo's sudden disappearance. While the man talked, a storm brewed steadily behind Grimmjow's teal orbs. He knew the exact fucker that would take away his Ichi right from under his nose; a bastard so bold and confident that it would easily be overlooked. Good thing Grimmjow was aware of his conniving ways.

"Do you have any data on Aizen's reiatsu?"

That startled the genius out of his ramblings.

"Yes, yes I do." Urahara fiddled with the machine some more. "You did mention that they shared breakfast together, so Aizen must have been the last person to see Kurosaki-san."

As he spoke, he waited for the tracker to reveal Aizen's location.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Grimmjow," Kisuke spoke slowly, giving the Espada a look that questioned if Grimmjow was missing a few vital brain cells. "You did check Aizen's room, didn't you?"

The Arrancar didn't understand what he had said to garner such a look as he shrugged and said, "Yeah, of course. It's the first place that I looked. Why?"

Oh.

"This says that Sosuke is in his room and must have been for a while because the tracker isn't showing any coordinates to signify his having moved."

Grimmjow didn't wait for Urahara to carry on. He shot like a bullet out of the shopkeeper's chambers, running with a determined single-mindedness to his leader's quarters.

_**:: ::**_

"Where the fuck is he, Aizen?" He was shouting as he stormed into the room. There was surely no need to knock when there wasn't a door, right? His eyes zeroed immediately on the smirking man sitting alone on the dining table, a table which had previously been unoccupied. Grimmjow would swear on it because he had practically turned the room upside down in search of his berry.

Aizen's smirk was disconcerting in its innocence.

"Where is who, Grimmjow?"

"Don't play coy, you heartless bas-"

"Watch your tongue!" Aizen's voice was loud and commanding, and Grimmjow instinctively snapped his jaw shut.

"Leave."

The subsidiary male breathed deeply before meeting his leader's gaze. Insubordination and defiance coiled in the pit of his stomach and he held his ground, meeting his leader's gaze unflinchingly.

"No."

The Shinigami was slightly taken aback by the venom in his sixth's voice. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you bastard. I'm not leaving here until you tell me where Ichi is."

Aizen laughed, long and hard. If Grimmjow wasn't angry before, he sure was now. His rage spiked and he wanted to destroy Aizen, punch that malicious and condescending smirk of off his face.

"I think it's time that you learnt some manners, Grimmjow. You've been getting intolerable lately. If you weren't so pleasant to look at, I would have had you killed a long time ago."

Before Grimmjow could question what the man meant by that, Szayelaporro and Ulquiorra came into the room. The latter shot something at him, and it was so unexpected that Grimmjow couldn't dodge the small dart that was now sticking out of his neck.

"That was a little gentle, Ulquiorra. I wanted to knock him out by punching him. You have no idea how long I've wanted to feel my fingers crack underneath his skin." Szayel muttered angrily as he kicked his comrade to the ground. Grimmjow dropped to the floor like a sac of potatoes. His body felt paralyzed and he tried futilely to hang onto consciousness.

Ulquiorra shot another dart into his neck. "This is less messy."

Grimmjow's world sank into black and the last image he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Aizen's smirking face looming sardonically above him.

* * *

Ichigo had no recollection of time. He didn't know whether he'd been here for minutes, days, or weeks. All that he knew was that he wanted it all to stop.

Aizen was once again standing opposite him, hands stroking over Ichigo's naked body. Ichigo suppressed an involuntary shudder. Aizen made sure to keep him drugged with his self-formulated aphrodisiac. He made sure Ichigo reacted to his touches, enjoyed the teen's glares even as his body screamed and begged for Aizen's touches.

Ichigo hated him. Hated himself for being too weak to escape.

Fortune decided to frown upon him because he thought that he would just have to deal with Aizen today, but no, he could feel Szayelaporro's hand roaming down, from his shoulders to his buttocks. The Arrancar gripped the supple flesh and bit the back of Ichigo's shoulder when the teen tried to squirm away from the intrusive touches, only succeeding in getting closer to Aizen.

"Please, stop. No more."

Aizen smirked in response, hands finally reaching their goal as his hands gripped Ichigo's red and swollen manhood.

"But Ichi-chan, look how hard you are. You're begging for it."

"You know full well that that's not true. I want nothing from you." Ichigo spat out in retaliation. His reward was a punch that had his jaw popping out of place. He screamed as pain shot throughout his being. He whimpered inaudibly, red-tinged tears rolling down his cheeks as Aizen continued to stroke his shaft and the pink Espada continued to assault him from the rear.

"Szayel. Enough!"

And just like that, he was released by the Espada. The man quickly set to work, releasing both of Ichigo's hands. Unable to hold himself up, Ichigo sagged, body curling forward at an unnatural angle. His legs were still bound, but he seriously doubted that, given the chance, he would have been able to escape.

Aizen walked behind him and gripped his hips roughly. Ichigo could feel more tears rolling down his eyes, and through the blur, he could see the eighth Espada removing his clothes. He could feel Aizen nudging his legs apart as the head of the Shinigami's cock pressed between his butt-cheeks. He squirmed uncomfortably, trying to stall and evade the inevitable intrusion.

Aizen smirked at the act of defiance. He gave Ichigo's ass a firm slap, smirking widely when he saw his imprint already burning into the other's tan skin.

"You know it's only worse when you don't cooperate, Ichi-chan."

Ichigo hated the fact that, yes, he did no. Despite that, he refused to act willing or pliant for this bastard. He would rather die than give Aizen the satisfaction of thinking that he had finally broken him.

The Shinigami smirked wider when he realised that Ichigo wasn't going to make this any easier on himself. It made no difference for the traitor and he positioned himself at the teen's tight entrance.

"If it'll help you feel better," His words were bitter as he spoke, hands digging painfully into Ichigo's skin. "You can pretend that I'm your beloved Grimmjow."

The scream that ripped out of Ichigo was deafening when Aizen shoved his phallus into his unprepared rectum.

Aizen powered into him with abandon, soaking in the pained gasps that managed to fall out of Ichigo's mouth.

As if the pain in his lower back wasn't causing him enough suffering, Szayelaporro positioned his erect penis in front of Ichigo's dislocated jaw, rubbing the hardened member against Ichigo's face, smearing beads of pre-cum around the teen's lips. He nudged his hips forward, coaxing the teen to open his mouth.

Ichigo made every little move a battle, refusing to make anything easy for these bastards. He held his lips sealed shut, already mentally prepared for the punch that would soon ignite his face in fiery pain.

They were so predictable.

Ichigo's mouth snapped open as his jaw was knocked back into place. How often had it been dislocated now - three, four times, maybe? He gasped at the pain, his vision already swimming when the Espada forced his mouth onto his aching shaft.

"Don't even think about biting it, you slut."

Ichigo could hear Aizen laughing from behind him as he continued to fuck into him. He felt the man's every move rubbing against him, felt every push and slide as they fucked him from his front and back. His vision swam more. Pain flaring from his swollen jaw and lower back convulsing in pain as a result of the animalistic treatment he was being subjected to.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He took Aizen's advice for once and allowed his mind to conjure up his favourite memory. Waking up wrapped within the protective arms of the man he cared so deeply about, soft breath fanning over his face as Grimmjow slept on. He had looked so innocent in his sleep. Ichigo watched him for what felt like hours before he had drifted off again.

His consciousness, along with bits of his sanity, flickered out to images of soft blue hair, teal eyes, and a cheshire grin that always sent Ichigo's blood to boiling point.

Like this, it was easy to pretend that his situation was different. That he wasn't being used as a rag doll. He could pretend that he would wake up to sloppy kisses and morning banter.

'_Save me, Grimmy. You promised.'_

_**:: ::**_

From his current position, Ichigo figured that he hadn't been saved. His shackles had been put back and Ichigo found himself once more reattached to the wall with thick black chains.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

The voice no longer startled him. He'd become accustomed to it by now. He didn't even acknowledge the man inching closer towards him, wheeling a table with various medical instruments. Ichigo had suffered through it all already. He doubted that there was anything else this man could do to him that he couldn't endure.

"You could pretend to see me, I. Chi. go." He bounced over to the teen, biting his tan neck as a way of greeting. "It's okay, though, I know how you really feel." He insinuated to their previous interaction when Ichigo was drugged on aphrodisiacs.

Ichigo remained silent; mind half-wondering what the crazy scientist had in store for him this time. Last time, he had wanted to test Ichigo's pain threshold. He had left disappointed. The fact that he seemed to be in renewed spirits didn't bode well for the teen, but he planned to soldier through it, just as he'd done with everything so far.

His confidence shattered when the eighth Espada pulled a scalpel from the array of equipment he had brought with him.

"Guess what we're doing today, Ichi-chan." He ran the sharp blade down the length of Ichigo's chest, enticed by the line of scarlet that followed the blade's path. "We're going to test your regenerative abilities."

Despite the turmoil he felt on the inside, the teen kept silent. He pleaded internally, prayed for anyone to come and rescue him for this torture. Where was Grimmjow, why wasn't he coming to save him? Maybe the Espada hadn't cared about him as much as Ichigo had convinced himself that he did.

He shook off the doubts. Maybe he didn't know where to look. Ichigo still didn't know where he was, so maybe Grimmjow was having similar problems. He couldn't even feel the constant vibrations of power that he had become so used to coursing inside of him anymore. How were people supposed to find him without his reiatsu? He kept telling himself that it wouldn't be long now. He had promised. Ichigo just had to believe that he would come.

He was distracted by a sharp pain in his abdomen. Szayelaporro was a demon, Ichigo was convinced of it. He looked down to see what was being done to his chest and promptly snapped his head back up. It was too much.

The scientist fillets his chest, using the precision knife to slice out sections of Ichigo's skin. He was being so very methodical, removing what felt like one skin layer at a time as he cut Ichigo's bloody skin. He was squirming with excitement and fascination at random intervals when the flesh would slowly knit itself together.

"I've never seen it done so quickly. I wonder if it'll heal as quickly when larger sections are removed."

He ignored his meticulous slicing in favour of carving out portions of Ichigo's skin. The blood fell heavily from his body, coating his previously tan skin in deep crimson. Ichigo screamed when the Espada sliced another section of his abdomen off. The small and precise tool was switched with a sharp looking dagger.

Its sharpness was confirmed when Ichigo felt it piercing his skin with ease. He could feel the blade licking against the rib and he thought to move just a little to the left. Just a little to the left and the blade would undoubtedly puncture his heart. He could end it all with a simple movement. But then he remembered a whispered promise and he grit his teeth against the pain.

Not much later, he passed out from blood loss.

_**:: ::**_

Ichigo didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but there was someone tugging restlessly against his chains. His eyes fell on a shocking blue head of hair and he snapped to attention.

"Grimmy?" His voice was hoarse and his vision blurry, but this was unmistakably his Grimmjow ripping apart the restraints from around his leg. He broke the chains connecting him to the wall, but didn't seem to remove the actual metal shackles around his ankles, wrists, and neck. He tried to shake them, so that the Espada would take them off, but Grimmjow just shushed him with a kiss.

"Shh, Ichi. I can't take those off. They're sealed with Kido, so we'll have to wait until Urahara breaks the seals Aizen used to lock them."

Ichigo nodded, falling limply when his boyfriend –his hero- broke the final link holding him up. He didn't get the chance to reach the ground as strong pale hands wrapped around him, careful to keep from irritating the open wound over his chest. His body was littered with burn marks, abrasions and lacerations, some of which were still bleeding profusely.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Grimmy."

"Shh, berry, I'll get you out of here." There was something strange about the lack of concern in Grimmjow's eyes, but Ichigo didn't have the energy to dwell on such trivial matters. He clung to his boyfriend's solid form, too happy to be finally escaping this place.

It was a shame that his escape wasn't meant to be.

Grimmjow dropped him to the ground, smirking at the confusion that was all too apparent on the teen's face.

Grimmjow's appearance shifted, and Ichigo's face turned horror-stricken. He watched the blue that he had come to love be replaced with chocolate brown. The shoulders broadened, the nose sharpened, and lastly, the eyes morphed into the piercing brown that Ichigo had come to fear.

Aizen laughed at the panic that settled across Ichigo's visage. He mocked the broken and damaged Vizard with a ridiculous parody of his voice. "Grimmy, Grimmy, come save me from this hell." Aizen's eyes shone with manic insanity. He was, in that very instance, the very definition of a megalomaniac. Aizen dragged him by his foot back to his shackles, laughing all the while as he did so.

When he was back in his restraints, hanging limply by his chains, Aizen sauntered into his space, face mere inches from Ichigo's. He gripped the teen harshly by his swollen jaw, forcefully holding the Vizard's resigned gaze when he tried to look away.

"Listen here, Ichi-chan, nobody is coming for you." As Aizen began, Ichigo could feel his doubt chipping away at the remnants of his hope. "Grimmjow doesn't love you. He hasn't even looked for you." Even though Ichigo knew that Aizen lied, that he manipulated people, everything was getting to him. He was done. He didn't care anymore. "You're my toy to do with as I please, Ichi-chan, and once Szayel has found a way to harness your powers, there'll be nothing left of you but a broken shell. You shouldn't waste the remainder of your days fighting me, Ichigo." The man punctuated his words with a kiss to the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"Just give in to me, Ichi-chan." Ichigo was done. He stopped hoping, he stopped believed. He stopped fighting. He'd hung so long on a promise that may have not even been real. Aizen had been playing a sick joke on him the entire time.

The sound of his heart shattering in the darkness rang soundlessly in the spacious cell.

Aizen smirked with delight, satisfied smugness etched into his face. He pulled his hakama down, making a face at Ichigo's naked and bloodied state.

"I'll tell Szayelaporro to take it easy on you next time. Would you like that, Ichi-chan?" Aizen muttered as he inspected Ichigo's body. He settled behind the still boy, smiling at the lack of resistance from the young Vizard.

"Good boy, Ichi. You're such a good boy, Ichigo."

Ichigo could already feel Aizen's hardened member nudging into his tight hole. With any luck, his internal bleeding would kill him by the time it was all over, or at the very least, ease the torture he was about to endure by slicking up his entrance.

He could already feel himself slipping into unconsciousness from the blood loss.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain that was now familiar to him; the pain that would push him off the edge and into the welcomed arms of oblivion.

It never came.

As Ichigo fell into an abysmal obscurity that was his mind, he thought that he vaguely heard the heavy steel doors falling from their hinges. He cursed his mind for showing him an image of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blasting their way into the room. He wasn't going to be saved. He wouldn't feel the pain if he shut it all down. This was just another sick way of giving him hope, just to watch it fall to pieces around him.

And just like that, he gave in. Ignoring the fighting that was happening in the room, Ichigo gave into the pain and let darkness claim him as its own.

_**:: ::**_

Grimmjow couldn't believe that he was too late. He watched his berry's eyes close and stay closed. With all the righteous fury of an avenging angel, Grimmjow had a surprised Aizen by the throat, lifting the man into the air, and impaling him with pantera. The Shinigami stared wide-eyed, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Grimmjow drove his hand deeper, finding Aizen's heart and squashing it within his fists. He laughed hysterically when the man finally slumped against the wall that he had been pushed against. He drew his bloodied hand away and let Aizen's body slump heavily to the floor.

He rushed to his berry's side and quickly unbound the shackles and broke the chains. Ichigo fell like dead weight into his arms and all the anger that Grimmjow felt a second ago burnt out and left him feeling cold and empty. He cupped Ichigo's face and gently kissed his lips when he noticed the lack of air tickling his face.

"Ulquiorra, he's not breathing."

"Kisuke, hurry up."

Urahara burst into the room, took a look at Ichigo, and started snapping orders towards Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Like the two other living occupants in the room, Urahara wished that they weren't too late.

* * *

_Hey, I didn't leave you guys waiting for another six months! What did you think of this chapter? I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do in Chapter IX, but don't worry, I've got it covered. There are two (maybe three) chapters left until the end. I kept telling myself that I would start making the chapters shorter, so I could hopefully get them out quicker, but my fingers seem to have other ideas once I actually start typing. I'll make sure to keep paying attention to the quality as well as the quantity. _

_Thank you all so much for sticking with me. You have no idea what your support does to me._

_*Throws doughnuts and sausages at you all*_

_Ninja~Pirate_


End file.
